A blonde strand
by Pandoradoomer
Summary: Trying my hand at romance. Failed horribly? Of course
1. 8 hours

Untitled

21st of June,the beginning of the Falls have never been more vivid than today,awaiting the return of their saviors…Well at least those who were part of the Zodiac knew about it. Dipper and Mabel were arriving today at 3 PM…It was only 8 hours…

"8 hours until he comes back after 9 months" said Pacifica to was so long since she has last seen Dipper and she had missed him for a year without a after the twins left the town her crush just got promoted to the major league. Every day it just grew in size by a tiny bit…Rome wasn't built in a day, neither is love. At first it was hard to even start a conversation with him. Then with a bit of help from Wendy she got the courage to write a letter. A letter! Who does that in an era where it is so easy to press a key and write entire walls of text.

-Come on,Pacifica just post the letter,said Wendy exasperated as the thirteen year old was holding a small envelope with both of her hands on the brink of chewing it nervously…

-But, but what if he doesn't answer…what if…

-You won't get ANY answer if you don't post the letter first!

After gathering half the population of the city behind them in a line to post a letter,Wendy finally took matters in her own hands and after a minute,the post truck was already leaving. A week later, the answer arrived. It wasn't a reason for her to brag to anyone…It was a reason to brag to EVERYONE. The entire day she was overcome with joy and you could swear that she was a purple deer, because the only way for her to walk was parents didn't know what was up, nor did the hundred people whose heads were turned by her apparent wasn't long until she started corresponding with him on a regular e-mail this was was twice a week, then every other day…then every step forward she was feeling more alive, becoming a blossoming flower radiating wasn't until Dipper suggested they call each other when she realized how nervous she acted…At first it was the voicemail who answered…

-Are you for real,girl? Asked Wendy one day when the two of them worked together at the shack.

-I simply cannot work up the courage to talk…Can you help me?

-Obviously I cannot answer for you,but I can maybe just sit near you when you first man up and maybe,just maybe whisper you some answers…

-Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, exclaimed Pacifica overjoyed, hugging Wendy,not even letting her finish her sentence.

It was about 7 hours left -dreaming has a weight in time too,it's not an instantaneous process. But preparing,getting up,getting dressed and the rest of a morning routine ( let's be honest it's just breakfast),takes a lot is what Pacifica thought when she finally looked at a clock again to see how much a girl's euphoria can cost darted into the bathroom, faster than me after a hot dog eating contest. It was of course seemingly an age until she found her hairbrush through the mess that she never had time to cursing her laziness up until now ,she started slowly grooming her fuzzy blonde mane with steady movements, turning it into the lovely hair we all she just had to take a shower and eat, then just free time to prepare. And by prepare I mean regain the bravery she displayed when fighting alongside the the Resistance nonetheless.

She finally got the guts to answer the phone when he rang…then pretty much said the classic nervous/afraid/anxious conversation:

-Hello.

-Hello, how are you?

-Fine you?

-Fine.

Then,just a bunch of interjections following a those of you who have never seen a movie,that's what happens when someone hangs wasn't him I assure you.

-Ok,what happened? Where is the confident and sassy Pacifica I know?

-Hey,I am still sassy…just…I get lost.

-And why is that?

-Well,I…I…must really spill it out for you,Wendy? I mean it's pretty obvious.

-Fair what makes you think that he will feel the same way about a totally creeped out, scared and borderline coward girl?

That cut way too a second the old Pacifica was about to come out to the surface and sass Wendy out of this she just stood there and started to sob…

-Oh come on you know I didn't mean that…I know I am ice cold,but it's only have until June to accomplish…whatever you want to do.I am going to try and help you as much as I can,but I can't make decisions for you.I think I am going to leave now…Good luck!

This just left her alone,with the vibrating phone thrown away 10 feet across, at the bottom of a this really what she wanted? To just go about her life afraid to step up and just answer a wasn't selling her parents away it was as simple as pressing a still there she was completely destroyed by one person who wanted to do the exact opposite.

"You know what? It can't be so hard to do this,right? I mean I know many people who did this, and they seemed to…just do it"

As she thought that,Pacifica raised to her feet and went on to answer the phone which has been ringing for 10 minutes,digging a small hole in the that out of the way,the months passed like days and it was May 't worry your trusty narrator will not leave you in the dark about a very small period of time( yes 6 months is a small period of time).However,I am not here to tell you about half a year,because it's more like generic fodder rather than meaningful things.

Christmas was shack was never more alive than during the holidays, and so were the is why it took a lot of work for each of the employees to buy the perfect gift for each other…This would have been if it weren't for Stan and Ford offering them special is how Soos and Melody got each other matching question mark T-Shirts, Wendy bought a new winter hat, a raccoon hat this is also how Pacifica could send the twins two custom made took her a month to knit both of them,but in the end a green pine tree sweater and a purple rainbow sweater were making their way to Piedmont, California.

"4 hours remaining" thought Pacifica to herself."More than enough time to…get do I even have to wait this long…Hold ON!" This was her yelling at herself mentally." I need to get them a present,ough dumb-dumb how can you forget such an important detail?"She then sprinted towards the shop…the riddle 's amazing that this kind of thing got founded right after their depart. This has just improved the gift quality for got him one small old was inside the box mattered with how to open it using mind Mabel it was a lot easier.A nice 80's styled top completed by two small bows,in order to achieve maximum retro hip.

However this shopping although I glossed over it in one paragraph meant over 2 hours to there it was only 1 hour until touchdown…erm, was pretty much blank time,unable to be filled with anything. It just had to pass.

I stopped my flashback in is because of two things,first off she managed to get Dipper to come to the Falls again(this will be a bit of a bigger bracket so bear with wasn't an accomplishment for her as it was for Mabel,because she is the one who chimed in to help the damsel in that I mean that both of them worked together in order to convince him to come back after he got his mind blown up,and you know all the other stuff that went on causing Dipper to almost die time and time it was Mabel who did most of the work due to Pacifica being immobilized by fear) The second thing was that she finally had a birthday where she wasn't controlled by her parents and where she finally was surrounded by people she cared about and cared for her right she got a present from Dipper and Mabel as now have two attempts to ? No, of course ? You didn't even try did you?It was a very sweet written booklet,a compilation of their moments spent together,and a nice promise:"We'll be there"

Tick-tock, tick-tock, the clocked counted the seconds bus was already in the stop and the twins climbed down of it,and yet Pacifica was nowhere to be seen,during the entire "welcome back to the shack" was up in the attic beginning to cry…8 hours were not enough to prepare her for what was about to unveil.


	2. The Rose

A blonde strand 2

Tears were still coming out in buckets, as she didn't know exactly what to do… She was too scared of something so childish in her conception, it was as if lightning struck her leaving nothing but mental paralysis behind. How long was she here? A little over half an hour. More than enough time for someone to notice her absence and to come snooping around trying to find her. I should gloss over the fact that sobs are easily heard? Of course, not. It was as if she had a homing beacon on her head, this is pretty much how Mabel found her curled up in a corner standing in a puddle of sorrow…

-Pa…cifica…Northwest, Mabel said trying to do a secret agent impression. What's up? Is something wrong?

-No, no, I just got something in my eyes,said the blonde between countless hiccups.

-So, that "something" has magically managed to make you cry a gallon?

They were both pretty smart girls, despite the fact that one appeared to be sillier in both behavior and dress-code( who wears sweaters when there's 30 degrees outside-86 for you Americans out there)… This is why Mabel's bloodhound nose couldn't gloss over the sad stench of a broken heart…

-Come on… you can tell me what's wrong, we're friends after all…By the way I loved your sweater, she said in a gleeful tone trying to cheer up the sad bug…

-I am glad someone did…

-What do you mean?

-Nothing, nothing…

It felt to Mabel that every short sentence, every question, every attempt just closed the door harder and harder to the point it could withstand Wizard of Oz types of tornados.

"Hmmm, it has to be about boys, right? That's the problem of a generation, after all" thought Mabel.

-Soooo, it was an all aboard the break-up train? Asked her in the same childish manner as always.

-What? No… what would it even make you think about that?

-Oh, I don't know…just the fact that I've never seen you cry ever again and it's pretty much unusual for you, unless… she cut herself short, in order to prepare for a grand reveal. BOYS! She screamed as always…

-Cut it out! Someone will hear us…

-And what special someone do you want to not hear us? Mabel said continuing with an incisive tone and a slight smirk on her face.

At this point Pacifica knew that she couldn't get away…Might as well just come clean…she wouldn't freak out and go tell everyone,right? RIGHT? Wrong.

-OH MY GOD! YOU LIKE DIPPER! She cried her lungs out…

-Do you want me to lock myself in here so none of you see me for the rest of the summer?

-Ummm, no… she said with a slight drifty tone.

-Then, be quiet…and don't tell anyone,ok?

-But why…It's the cutest thing I've heard from you…Come on,tell me more she said, I promise I won't tell no one.(Don't dare to even correct me on this one)

It was a battle going on in Pacifica's head. On one side the fact that Mabel was Dipper's twin sister…and she had a knack for dropping obvious hints for secrets…On the other side it was nice to know someone was there to listen to her problems, someone who wasn't… No. Just that. Alas the sharing party won so, here went nothing:

-Fine, she said with a sigh, what do you want to know?

-Ok, two things, Mabel replied with constant giggles… why and when?

-When… at my party, you know the ghost one?

-I know about the party, but I was pretty much in another sky, that time…she sighed obviously remembering a one time crush.

-As to why, I don't know…He was the first one to finally listen to me, despite at first calling me a 'link in the world's worst chain', he managed to get past that…We formed a nice friendship and at some point I think I just fell for his dorkiness.

-That's so nice…but why don't you just spill it out? It can't be that bad, right?

-For the time being I am waiting for the best opportunity. But now, let's go, Pacifica said hopping up to her feet. I think it's about time we got down from here.

They climbed down from the attic only to bump into SooS. Of course that you don't ask any questions when two teens just come from a cold, dark, desolate place, filled with cob webs and dust.

Lunch was served…In two different parties. The Northwest mansion's dining room was eerie.

A big table were the parents stood on one end and Pacifica on the other. It was a painful silence, the only sound was the metallic clank of the spoons and forks digging in the pure porcelain plates, and the quiet whispers of the army of butlers around them…Her mother broke the silence:

-So, Pacifica what did you do, today?

"The truth: I cried an entire sea for reasons I won't ever tell you about, because you are so stuck up that you wouldn't allow me to date anyone but high-end realtors' dumb sons. This is why you get this answer"thought Pacifica.

-Nothing much, just took a walk in the garden…

-How sweet…

"Of course it's sweet, because you don't even care about what I do, unless it affects your public image… It is as if I wouldn't exist, until I did something bad or devious, which you consider good…"

-Listen, can I go to a concert tonight?

-Sure,sure… whatever…

"There is no concert here unless someone decides to sing for free in this forgotten town, but you wouldn't care would you…Don't even bother trying to say something else right now…I am done eating, I will just leave now…"

"If I could speak up the way I think and feel about I wouldn't have any problems I guess"… she said to herself as she was making her way back to the Shack."But oh well, I had a big mouth before, and that's the past me. Now I've got to just keep myself on the track, and that's it… Easy"

The second she opened the door, Wendy saw her and with a worried look approached her:

-You're ok?

-Sure,why, Pacifica said apparently unaware of what she did…

-You know why, but fine, I won't pry…Listen, I think you need some time away from here, so why don't you come with me to something mature and deep…

-That's something I wouldn't want to do in my current state…

-What if I told you that everyone will come?

-Who is everyone?

-Well, the old men won't come because they'll probably be asleep…

-I heard that, said Ford.

-Either way, it's Dipper, Mabel, Robbie, Soos, Melody, she counted in a single breath.

-That's it? I thought you said everyone, she responded laughing.

-Funny you, so you're in or not?

-Definitely.

It wasn't long until she was waiting in front of the "unknown" and "secret" location…The only coffee shop in the entire town, and a place for apparent tormented artists to spew their knowledge and feelings over the population…

She wasn't dressed in her usual attire…she was wearing a short white dress with floral imprints on the bottom, but still her usual boots. It was funny looking from afar but cute from up close… It wasn't long until the guests of honor finally decided to arrive…

-Took you long enough, frowned Pacifica…

-What do you mean, we are on time. It's you who arrived early…

-Hey, Paci…Dipper tried to greet her.

-Can we head in already,then? Interrupted Pacifica, noticing what he tried and visibly nervous.

The atmosphere was heavy. It was because the smoke machine made it hard to breathe and because the first artist was about to take a stand…

He was pathetic…only the simple wording of a simpleton. The regular angst put with some generic emo flavor. So was the next one…and the next one…And so until the last one who spoke up. He was the owner, and his poetry was truly profound speaking more about the problems of the world, not of his own…about perfection being an illusion, about how following guidelines is a way of you destroying yourself, losing your individuality. Surely, it was about themes that were already largely discussed through communities, but so beautifully put it was, that it was ignored. A rain of applauses fell in, as the owner raised from his chair and spoke to the audience:

-Thank you, thank you. Now tonight I would like to test you and see how much you were really touched by our work… I would let you come up to try and say a few words, but this would mean that only the ones paying attention would stand up. Therefore I am going to pick a random person from the audience to astonish us…Hmmm, how about you little girl?

He pointed to Pacifica…

-Yes, you, the small blonde girl, over there… Come on you are the only one in this café.

She was frozen solid… It wasn't uncommon for her to speak up in public, but in front of everyone she knew with something she wasn't familiar with… A straight up 8 ton nightmare bomb ready to blow up…With shaky steps, she made her way to the stage, stumbling when she climbed up…

-Now what's your name? Oh wait I think we all know it, right? I couldn't say who you are from that distance…

-Thanks… I guess.

-Now are you ready to blow our minds and our hearts with your amazing poetry?

-No, actually I don't know how to do something like this…

-It's easy, just let your mind free and say what you truly feel…he silently coughed and said "for once"

Pacifica was stuttering…She couldn't escape all the glances from the seemingly judgmental people who were waiting to rip her to shreds. She couldn't say what was on her mind because this would mean totally exposing herself…

"How can I do this without making a fool out of myself…These guys literally said what was on their mind, but I can't do it right now…Unless my mind can somehow mask this…Someone talked about the power of a symbol…What can I use?" she asked herself, while nervously pulling her dress up and down…then it came to her…she had a rose on it…A couple of connections were made instantly…and this was the result(it was more of an open speech than it was poetry, but it's called blank rhyme):

-A lonely red rose stood alone in the forest. Surrounded by vile shrooms and putrid trees. Alone, looked down by all, the rose slowly withered. A petal fell, then a leaf…then the whole flower, corrupted by the ugliness…One little bud was left, unscathed, untouched. And it bloomed again… Until it was picked up by one sorrowful boy,in his anger. He looked at the rose and at the trees, then back at the rose. He realized his mistake but it has been done… It died…But unaware…it was given a new life…being handed to a beautiful girl. A rose is always found…surrounded by a thousand spikes.

Everyone's jaw dropped…It was complete silence, until a clap fell like a thunder in a quiet night. It was Dipper, who stood up impressed by such a meaningful piece of art...She blushed, and averted her eyes from the audience, staring blankly at her shoes.

-Wow, I've gotta say I am stunned. I haven't heard of a better metaphor for love… You taught us that something has to die in order to serve its purpose… then should it be accomplished said death will be forgotten and it will be given life again…A round of applause that doesn't come from a single person please?

Pacifica was in bliss. Not only she was appreciated for something, for once, but she also managed to overcome her fear and finally be deep and meaningful, after a life of smug and shallowness.

After she got out the stage, however the nervousness fell upon her with new strength as she approached her friends' table. She could imagine them all reaching up to congratulate her. They all did using words such as remarkable, astounding and marvelous, but one opinion crippled her. Dipper's

-Great job, Pacifica, you were amazing!

-Really, you liked it, she said blushing visibly.

-Yes, and I've gotta say I am impressed that you were able to pull out from the deepest bounds of your heart and speak up to the world the way you did…

-What is this supposed to mean, replied the blonde switching faces instantly from happiness to disdain…

-I mean…

-Oh, I know what you mean, Dipper, she said with tears in her eyes darting out the open door and falling on one of the chairs outside…

The small bell rang again, signaling that someone else left the café at the same time. It was the culprit Dipper…

-Pacifica... he said sorry for what he caused…

-Why are you even here…speaking to me, right now? To make me feel worse for myself?

-No…I wanted to apologize for my choice of words…

-And what do you actually mean Dipper…what hidden sense have you put into your opinion?

-Nothing…just that I liked your poem.

-Sure you did…Now tell me, why are you so surprised that I said those things…

-Because I only knew of one Pacifica… the daughter of the Northwest family who…

-Is just a link in the world's worst chain, she completed.

-It just surprises me that…

-That I changed isn't it? It is amazing that I could surpass my stage of ignorance, arrogance that was forcibly handed down to me. It is so good for me to hear that from you…

-I…I… Dipper stuttered, knowing that he caused irreparable damage.

-Don't try to say anything. I hoped that after all those presents and letters and stories and time spent getting to know each other I would get you to change your opinion of me… but it seemed I only dug a bigger hole. I blame myself for this… Goodbye! She said sharply afterwards she took her leave…

It wasn't until she reached her bed that she finally let her eyes drown in her pillow.


	3. Walking to the summit

Untitled

How long can a bad memory last? Studies show that around 5 minutes to decades, but for Pacifica it was a long time, before she could leave her home and happily go hang around the places she loved. That was because Dipper was pretty much everywhere she went to, for obvious reasons.

"Oh, God why does he have to live where all my friends stay… and why do I only like one place? And why…" and so on an endless string of questions passed through her unorganized head. It wasn't because he was there, she still loved him( for reasons that are unknown to an omniscient narrator such as myself), but it was hard to talk to anyone about what they shared. It was indeed an uneasy conversation, but it isn't something you can just gloss over within the blink of an eye… However she now had two friends to share and confess to, and she heard two different opinions. On one hand Wendy was defensive, regarding with a small degree of skepticism the facts and understanding his attitude, because it is really surprising to see someone do a full 180 spin to a whole new person… On the other hand, Mabel. That sums it up perfectly, but for people who wouldn't understand I am going to describe. It was seldom for Mabel to get mad, especially at her brother, but as history tells us it did happen and when it did it often ended up badly ( the fact that it lead to her being almost married to gnomes, killing a merman, be smashed by a prop chandelier and other completely insignificant events are not to be brought into question). She was furious at the fact that Dipper, a boy whose trust wasn't shook pretty hard and problem-solving skills are to be envied, had trouble to accept a fact that was presented to him as the truth. Even I was surprised, but I am supposed to be objective here… it's becoming harder and harder…

Either way, after having listened to two opposite reactions, she had made up her mind. It wasn't hopeless after all, and a new hope was soon to be born. However until then fantasy had to make it. Night time was filled with dreams of… well every single teen girl who just dreams of her crush doing something nice to her for a change. But who am I to judge in such a harsh manner?

Things were not really sunshine at the shack either… especially with the twins having to share the same room. Apart from the usual dilemmas, a new challenger has appeared.

-How, could you even say such a dreadful thing, to such a sweet and cute girl? Mabel erupted all of a sudden?

-Sorry, but what? Dipper replied completely unaware.

-You know what I mean, don't try to play dumb with me.

\- I actually, don't know, he replied with a completely clueless look.

-Seriously, are you suddenly experiencing mind gaps? Don't you remember what you said to Pacifica? Continued Mabel two steps away from going haywire.

-I do, but what is the problem?

-What is the problem? ! Are you serious? She yelled her lungs out.

-Be quiet… it's night after all, he said trying to calm her down.

-No, I won't be quiet. You need to hear it! You were an insensitive jerk and you should know that it really hurt... said Mabel stopping herself at the right time, avoiding the reveal of the finale.

-So, if it hurt…? Should I care? I mean, come on Mabel you remember all the things she did to us, right? Why should I be nothing but vicious or distant? He said raising his voice slightly.

Then an awkward pause. None of them said anything for a few seconds, until Mabel finally broke the ice with a sad tone.

-Dipper… she started. People change, can't you tell? They are not all evil forever, nor good forever… they are like a nice little sea… she continued turning dreamy. There are continuous waves that make it calm or agitated.

-I see… You're both deeper than before, he said under his breath.

-Either way, you were rude and that kind of attitude was uncalled for, so tomorrow you're apologizing.

-And how did you plan on me doing that? He asked worried of his sister's mind.

-The usual way… duhhh, don't you know how I did it back home? Whenever one of my friends had a problem it called for a…

-Of course, he said rolling his eyes… A slumber party.

-You know the drill, she replied smiling. Now forget it. You mustn't leave the room and sleep in the living room, you've got to do the exact opposite. Don't you even try to make a snarky remark, mister, it means you'll be staying with us for the whole duration…

-And if I do not? He said almost starting another battle?

-I could go for blackmail, secret revealing, but I am not forcing you. It's up to you to come and make up for what you did.

-Ook, he said, now can you please… go back to your bed and stop threatening me with that grappling hook you grabbed last summer? He said scared.

Oh, silly me I forgot to narrate the movements in the scene. Oh, well it's up to you to decide, use your imagination people!

-Sure thing, she said backing off, then suddenly coming very close to his face. Good night, brother she continued after which she went to sleep.

-What did I do to deserve this, said Dipper towards the ceiling.

Now it's time to switch perspective. Guess what, it's not. I will now present myself to you. My name is not important for now, but I am a former member of the Falls. I perished in the big showdown with good old Bill which I am now haunting. I have some rather peculiar powers. I can manipulate people but only when they are most vulnerable… that is in their sleep. For those of you who didn't get it I can control dreams. Which is what I have done with our two little lovebirds. Call it a help for someone I love, but can't do so anymore for I am pretty much from another world. There is a small trinket that can help me, but enough for now.

The only important thing right now is the dream the two are having at the same time. Both are lost in the big forest surrounding the city. I've made my world so they can only escape if they work together and settle their differences. Now I must kick back, relax and enjoy myself as the conclusion happens. They found each other rather quick, considering they woke up in completely different corners of the 10 acre woods. The encounter was rather… sparkly. It was more of a stumble upon and a moment where they both fell to the ground.

-Ow, what the… Dipper and Pacifica said at the same time, rubbing their heads.

-Oh, it's you, said Pacifica with contempt and Dipper with a small tremor…

-What's going on? Asked Dipper breaking the "talk at the same time" gimmick…

-I don't know… I last remember going to sleep, then… I bumped into you, continued the blonde with slight disdain.

-I know you're mad at me for what I said, but for the moment you must put it behind us, so we can get out of these woods.

-And why should I do that? After all I didn't change at all...I'm a selfish girl, remember?

-Can't you just forget that for now so we can get back home? Dipper said in a harsh, yet begging tone.

He was now talking to a cold rock, because Pacifica had already left and was 10 steps ahead of him. He could catch up, but he chose not to, just to let her recollect herself because she seemed to be losing it. Their steps fell heavy on the formerly untouched gravel, carving a new path on the mountain. The silence was heavy and was only banished temporarily by the lonely sighs of one or the othrr, trying to do something never done before (I'll leave it up to you what that is, because I am not supposed to be hitting you over the head with it). However, from time to time Pacifica was looking back only to see if Dipper was still following her. After his silhouette became visible, she would frown, turn back, making Dipper reflect on his behavior( continue to love your ou-s Canada, for I do too). During this slow ascent, both were quiet as two ghosts- bad comparison- until Dipper's voice fell like a thunder:

-Is there something I can do, anything to make you happy again? He asked.

-Of course not, she continued in the same sarcastic tone we were all used to. I will hold a grudge forever, as you know I did with your sister all this time...

-Is it too late now to say sorry, for all I've said? He asked after a short pause.

For a moment there Pacifica was about to lose her cool and jump into his arms completely forgiving him, but doing so didn't guarantee a repetition of the same situation. For now she just had to stay in her bench and play her hand well.

-Yes, it is... she replied with long pauses between words. You can't undo what has been done.

-There always is something, but you just won't say it. .

-...

They sat for two minutes just looking each other in the eyes, engaging in a psychological battle of wits. Pacifica withdrew first continuing her ascent towards the peak. Poor Dipper tried to warn her that the peak was closing in, but it was like talking to a stone cold wall. Every once in a while, he told her to calm down and stop so they could find a way out, but the blonde just waved her hand saying :"Whatever" and kept on climbing.

The summit was reached. For a moment Pacifica was feeling stupid that instead of trying to find a way out she climbed up a mountain just to run away from him. It was silly, but it was also a test, to see if Dipper would follow her and continue to be persistent. And even if he had passed, she was still uncertain whether he did it for her or not... She knew him well... She was aware that he could only see them pairing to escape as a way to sweeten the odds of survival... It was a battle going on inside her head and her heart, but she just couldn't bear it anymore. They say equality and balance in all things are the key to perfection. Now she could prove them wrong, because the sides were even in her war, and instead of making a decision, she kept destroying her person one tiny bit at a time. Exhausted and depleted of any will to carry on, she laid down in the grass, hugging her knees and letting her mind wander.

Dipper reached the peak a small time after... He wasn't the best spokesman when it came to comforting, but anything was worth a shot now. The damage has been done already, so anything else could only do good. I would come in and say it's a faulty logic, but a ghost cannot judge...plus the outcome surprised me...

-I know you probably don't want to hear anything else from me, and you'll probably ignore this altogether, but... I was wrong. You have changed...I was surprised to just see how from a vicious, shallow, hard forgiving, shallow and arrogant girl, you have blossomed into a caring, generous, hard working, deep and... I was so mindblown and moved by your poetry that my brain has failed to sync. You are a great artist and I can say that your message was... astonishing. Your poem was written out of love for someone and I can only say I envy the guy who sits at the receiving end of this pure feeling.

With every word he said a suspect calm was settling in her mind. It was the result of the battle being won at last...

His voice fell down with every idea he was exposing...He had nothing else to say and nothing was left... Dipper lied down next to her mimicking her position... A desolate silence reigned, married to the quiet sobs a little girl was letting out. She understood his point of view and was so angry at herself because she overplayed her hand so much, and was such a nuisance she forgot why she loved him. And now he was feeling the same way as her probably worse...

She rose to her feet, and without any noise , made her way to him.

-I could never hate you, she whispered as she slowly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him warmly...

He said nothing. He just raised his head, looked at her and hugged her right back.

The morning sun spotted them staying next to each other on a small ledge, their feet dangling over the bright abyss. My job was done. Mabel would've been proud of this...

The two woke up from the sleep I blessed them with only to be dead confused...It all seemed so real, the emotions were so genuine to doubt them... But all in all it was just a dream. A mere function of the human brain regarding its most intimate wishes...

The Shack was teeming with visitors today, so Dipper and Pacifica couldn't say a word to each other...that was until Mabel...

-Hey Pacifica, Dipper here wants to invite you to something in order to make it up to you, for some of the dreadful things he said, isn't that right, Dipper? She asked incisively and determined...

Dipper and Pacifica looked at each other with a hidden meaning in their eyes, then with a smile they both replied:

-I don't think that's necessary...they said while scratching the back of their heads and blushing.


	4. From the past

Untitled

You'd think that after some work from me and Mabel, these two love birds would hit it off. It took so much more than this, but I am proud to announce this is the official beginning. It started right after that silly conversation...

-Why doesn't he have to be sorry, wha-,ho-, I am confuse, Mabel said in her usual childish tone.

-I just feel like he regrets his words, Pacifica answered calmly.

-Still, my invitation remains, continued Mabel.

-And I insist that you come, followed Dipper.

Unaware, Pacifica blushed. For her it was finally a confirmation, that he felt even the slightest something for her... I could've brought it down to her that it wasn't the moment. Yet. At the moment Dipper's intentions were purely investigative...

-I can't come...She answered out of reflex, as she denied countless invitations over the years, in order to impose herself or being a special guest or out of envy or for simply not being in the mood. Either way, it was another skeleton to dump in the closet. Then she noticed the disappointed face of Mabel and furthermore the sad look Dipper had in his eyes.

-I can't come but...she continued while noticing how the two lit up suddenly, I am inviting you to my party, yaay, she finished, scratching the back of her head and slowly losing decibels.

Mabel was all in this, while Dipper was skeptical as always...

-Can I bring everyone I know?

-Are you sure about this? Last time I remember it not going so well...

-Yes and yes.

Needless to say who said what. It actually went very well. That faithful night, Pacifica has forgot her old self in order to be completely reborn after the last fight with Bill. It's funny because this is just what they think happened. Only two people know the reality... Erm, a person and a ghost. But from that point on their relationship acted like an old tree. First it blossoms. Then the fruits of loom are collected. From that point on it continues to wither and slowly die, only to be reborn with the first glimpse of light. They had ups and downs...

-Ok, what time is the party going wild? Asked Mabel already pulling out the animal from inside her.

\- Anytime you'll decide, because you're coming with me and help me organize the whole thing, Pacifica said winking.

-Ooooh, I see Mabel replied smirking.

It wasn't long until the two little girls were wandering the streets chit-chatting about what not.

-Sooo, Lady Forgiveness, what made you smile upon the culprit, Dipper Pines, Mabel said holding her hand as if she had a mic and doing her best impression of a reporter.

-You'll laugh, surely...

-I promise I won't. Now come on, I am burning up with impatience.

-Well I had a very nice dream last night...

-A...umm... Dream? Really?

-I knew you'd laugh, said the blonde girl slightly embarrassed.

-I am not even chuckling, I am trying to wrap my once silly head around this...

-No interruptions?

-Go ahead.

Pacifica took a deep breath and then started:

-I dreamt of being lost in a forest, and after a small while of walking around mindlessly I stumbled upon him. I focused my attention on running away from him because I was mad and he proved that I was wrong to do so...Unaware of the direction we were heading, we slowly started climbing a nearby mountain. He warned me that we were going deeper into the forest, but I filtered out the words in my angst. When I reached the summit, I was frozen in place by my fear of being awkward and then Dipper acted in a way my mind couldn't process... He comforted me with words I would've never given him credit for and his behavior was sweet and gentle at once, after a full trip filled with mishaps... I was so moved that I laid down on the ground, head resting on my knees, crying my wailing soul out, when he sat next to me and hugged me. Last thing I remember is me leaning on his shoulder in silence while the sun rose from behind the distant trees.

Mabel was still having trouble processing this, rather simple succession of events. Something seemed odd and out of place. Her tiny head eclipsed by her brown fuzzy mane was shaking in disbelief as she finally erupted:

-This dream of yours was not make believe...It was real...

-What do you mean?

-In this town, even after Bill was destroyed using the zodiac pieces, strange creatures still roam the earth, being created by the very fall of Cipher. Grunkle Ford and Stan have studied them over the year and sent me and Dipper a new journal, the fourth containing these new creatures. Among them there is one that can manipulate dreams. This is how you and Dipper had the same scenery and actions... You were in the same dream and whatever happened there was genuine, not a trick of your mind.

Pacifica's jaw dropped with a loud noise, smashing the dirt beneath it. Not really, but you get the point. Less than a year ago, Mabel was deemed by the king of silliness Quentin Tremblin to be the silliest of all inhabitants of Gravity Falls. Now she seemed as if she could even outsmart Dipper in terms of supernatural investigation.

-Wow... That's all the blonde could mutter while her mind was being blown. They were closing in towards the Northwest mansion after walking in utter silence, each of the girls thinking about something else... Pacifica was the first to speak what was royally hovering on top of her head.

-Mabel... What happened to you?

-What do you mean? She replied seeming completely unaware of where this is heading...

-What do I mean, she asked gasping. Mabel this is not you... You're not anymore the joyful soul I used to hate just for being silly. You seem to have gone through 10 years of army work from which 5 were spent fighting on the front... What happened? I was open to you... You can be open to me too...

-Argh, Mabel sighed heavily while she stopped and sat on a fallen tree nearby...

-Well, after I spent my summer last time running after all sorts of boys and doing nothing but this... I found one when I returned to Piedmont. He was perfect: smart, emotional, loyal, friendly. I used to spend a lot of time with him and Dipper as the two have become best friends in an instant given their common love for puzzles. I remember one time when he dropped in unannounced to our school and sat for a whole day in the back seat. He busted the myth for my friends back there who said that I had no boyfriend. He did nothing in class but correct professors in such a gentle way, it was impossible for you to get mad at him. He wasn't patronizing, he was actually teaching them... That's what I loved so much about him. No matter how smart he was, no matter, how much he had accomplished, he was so humble about it that, whenever we went out I never felt stupid or silly. I was... The happiest I've ever been. But, I knew the bad news were sure to follow... From the second we met he told me that his time is limited... He... At this point Mabel started to stutter and her story became a bit unclear...

-He had to leave the country... Forever. He went in a remote place with no communication with the outside world in order to... Do his best. I never forgave him for that... but I never forgot him either... I am still waiting for the day he'll come back... That's a silly stupid thing I still do. In his honor I tried becoming more like him...

-But I loved the old you... You were so affectionate and sensitive and caring and nurturing...Now you seem cold and distant all of a sudden...

Mabel didn't reply. Instead she hugged Pacifica, and whispered into her ear softly and warm:

-I am still here for you, friend.

-I sure am glad you are, said Pacifica feeling Mabel's tears running down her shoulder... I am here for you too.

Even I, an emotionless ghost now was crying. It was such a sorrowful moment... And it was all my fault... And paradoxically, I couldn't feel any remorse.

The girls couldn't sit there for long. They had a party to throw. And with their skills in no time they have managed to decorate and set up an entire mansion for an 80s themed party. Having an army of butlers helped too and with her parents out of town, visiting some friends in Florida. It was the perfect stage for all the actors to chime in. At 8:00 on the dot Mabel and Pacifica opened the door:

-Everyone get ready to party! They screamed in unison.

I think that this was by far the best party I've ever attended...oh. Wait a minute. I am going to have to strangle a certain being when I meet up with him on this realm. Anyway, people were having a blast. The retro dress-code made even the adults feel more... in the groove. Punch was being chugged, cookies and snacks devoured, limbs were broken on the dance stage, metaphorically of course. The hours passed by and the rhythm was maintained high by the crowd never calming down. They were restless and wanted to have the time of their lives. At a certain point, Mabel and Pacifica climbed up on the stage:

-We're hoping that you all are entertained properly, because it's time to break the fun, announced Mabel playfully.

-It's time to tone down the fun and turn up the romance, because it's time for all you gents to grab your girls.

-DJ, hit it...slowly, the two said in unison, accentuating the word slowly...

In no time everyone had their partners on the dance floor gently shaking their bodies on the rhythm. People sitting lonely and sad were instantly spotted by the dynamic duo and immediately addressed to a person of opposite gender with a prescription for affection. Pacifica was searching frenetically for Dipper, and she couldn't find him, but she could find a dance partner for Mabel who was leaning on the wall in street style: head nodding and one leg on the floor.

-Hey, why don't you go speak to someone, you know a little dancing maybe?

-I don't feel like It. Besides, I enjoy watching people dance. In fact I'll go up to the balcony to see them better, she said while quickly running upstairs.

Pacifica wasn't stupid, she could see that she was fleeing from the scene like a cat avoids water. Fleeing from the scene of embarrassment. However she had something more important to do than analyze... She thought she'd seen Dipper's hat that he brought despite being against the dress-code... Her mind was thinking about a smart line to pick on him for that... She was cut short when her eyes fell upon him dancing with his former crush...He had spotted her, but it was too late, she was already outside in the garden. This time she didn't cry... Instead she found herself a nice wall of bushes to shelter her as she fell down to her knees. He was impossible to crack... He didn't show a single tell on that poker face. His feelings were unknown to her. It was unclear if he liked Wendy or was just doing a best friend dance... It was unclear if he liked her or was acting like that just for the sake of it... So much uncertainty going on inside her head in the last week, it would have sufficed for 10 seasons of a mystery solving TV series... The war inside her mind was never over. It was continuously resetting to its initial state... And as she sat there thinking with her eyes closed, being camouflaged by her luxurious hair, Dipper was looking for her.

Here's where they share so much. They are both very shy about their feelings, despite their strength... It wasn't as if... Oh who am I kidding? It's clear that it's mutual but they are so nervous when they are together that they slip and fall and bruise their bottoms on the cold ice beneath them. I am going to have to speak to Mabel somehow to tell her that they need to spend as much time in group rather than alone because they're impossible to each other when separated from all. However, I can't deny that they are cuter and deeper when left alone.

Quiet as a cat Dipper found his way through the garden maze, all the way to the wall Pacifica was leaning upon. He sat down on the other side and whispered to himself, unaware of the little girl:

-Boy, I sure messed it up this time. I couldn't find her so I danced with Wendy, but I was ready to stop the second I could spot her through the dense crowd. Well, it's strike two for me, and I never was good at baseball. One more and I think her heart will be forever broken and I will be warming the bench for what's left of summer. Superb, great job, Dipper!

Pacifica heard every word of it, and couldn't help raising to her feet and then sitting right next to him. He was so caught in his sulking that he didn't hear her. For a while she just watched him as sadness grabbed hold of him, slowly and painfully. A voice in the back of her head was yelling:"Do something you dork!", but she couldn't. It was so hard for her to act... The best she did was she crawled closer to him, stopping at about two fingers. If he weren't so distracted, he could feel her warm slow breath on his shoulder. Time passed and they were statues blending in with the decor... It wasn't until Dipper finally decided to lift his eyes and look around that he spotted Pacifica. He was scared and surprised so much, that he fell back down...

-Hey, he mumbled trying to get a hold of himself.

-Hey, she whispered following suit...

An awkward pause followed...

-You heard anything I said, he asked blushing...

-No, she replied with a smile that suggested otherwise...

-Aham...listen, Pacifica... I am sorry for what you have seen tonight on the dance floor. I am aware that you know of my feeling for Wendy... From the past. And I know that you think I am still carrying a torch for her, but I assure you that after taking in account every variable and possibility and calculus, very difficult to do mind you and after exploring the depths of my mind trying tirelessly to reach a conclusion that is first and foremost rational...

He stopped short losing his breath for a second. Pacifica jumped at him and was squeezing him hard not letting him breathe. She loosened her grip and said in a calm and soothing tone:

-You're such a dork... Just... Just dance with me.

-Ok, he replied with a noticeable hesitation.

Unaware, Mabel was watching them dance under the moonlight, with that absent gaze you have when watching something beautiful. I was standing right behind her when we both exclaimed:

-Oh, what a great couple we've made…


	5. The trials

Well, I misjudged the odds of the two finally, after countless attempts from me and Mabel's part, getting together. It's only because they are so shy, to finally speak up what they feel to just do it... That moonlight dance, far from everyone, paired with some emotional conversation, just can't do it. Therefore...we must force it. By us, I mean Mabel and I, through the power of dreams. Since it failed in the past, I am going to do something else. Creating a safe environment for them to be free in is... not doing it. So, I decided to just go and talk Mabel through a simple way of making this possible.

This is why that night her mind was plagued by my dark power...However, I kept it simple and familiar, because I had some sort of psychology knowledge. What does it say? „Learning tends to be easier if done in a quiet, familiar environment and..."(You don't need to hear it for now). This is why she „woke up" at the breakfast table, with me sitting on the other side.

-Hello, Mabel.

-Ow, not you again...

-Look, I know I've been in your nightmares for a long time, but for now I am concerned about something else.

-Lemme guess. You're talking about Dipper and Pacifica?

-As insightful as I left you. True.

-What about them?

-Don't you think they should be...?

-Together? She interrupted me. Yes, but I can't figure out a more blatant way of bringing them closer...

-This is why I am here...

-Excuse me?

-What's wrong?

-Nothing, nothing, just remembered something about dream science...

-Right, well we're in the Gravity Falls, right? You know, I am actually an entity that can enter people's dreams and manipulate them for my own purposes. You can't find me because I live in the same plane as other ghostly beings, such as yours truly Bill Cipher. And that ghost from the Northwest mansion...

-You... selfish creature, she jabbed at me. So, you mean every time I saw... your current form it wasn't who I really thought it was... I've gotta be so stupid to think that maybe I can relive those beautiful moments... Why did you make them have that dream... What twisted aim could you possibly have?

-Mabel... I am who you really think I am... That's the way things are now unfortunately...

-What?

-It's true...That time, when I disappeared, I became this. But let's focus on the task at hand...

I was completely choked by her hug, but luckily it's my world, so I could slowly grab myself out of this. I took a gassy form and appeared on the nearby chair... I couldn't let her do this to herself. Not now...at least.

-I am begging you to refrain from such acts, for now... I am sorry, but a ghost cannot harbor any feelings. I can only feel affection on the most basic level towards old friends... So now...What can we do to bring those two lovebirds together?

-What are you saying? What's going on?

-Please refrain from interrupting or changing the subject. I know this is hard for you to digest, but believe me that the faster you do what I say, the faster I can fulfill my goal...

-What goal? Why are you so distant...? What is the matter with you?

-I am a ghost, Mabel... I cannot... I am sorry.

-Is there anything I can do to help?

-Help those two... Trust me... You're a smart girl, you've heard about the butterfly effect. They can help me, in time... Just be patient and be sure not to mention anything to anyone. Dices must be rolled, but should the odds be ever in my favor, I need all the pieces to fall in the right place...

-Ok, ok, she said excitedly, where do we start?

-We start by...

What purpose would it serve me to spill out my plan here... then I would remain without a simple story line. I mean I've got to make you aware of my point, but just saying it out loud in this diary would pretty much ruin it. It's like I have to explain to you how to build a house and I am just going to call you when it's already done. That's not teaching that's cheating. And I am not a cheater nor in life nor in narrative. However tomorrow was a big day and I couldn't wait to sit in the back seat and enjoy it thoroughly… Hopefully.

Pacifica woke up to her doorbell ringing heavily, while the whole army of butlers was sound asleep, so they couldn't answer. On the doorstep there was nothing but a small yellow note, telling her to come to a fully undisclosed, secret location. Did I mention the note was anonymous? It didn't help that Mabel handwrote this, so it was pretty sure who was the sender, given the numerous letter they have all exchanged… This is why the blonde girl was completely unfazed by the small stroll she had to take in order to reach her destination…

-Well, this is the place… the only tree who has a hole in it. Hopefully she didn't mean another place.

'This was the spot alright' Mabel thought, now that Pacifica had come.

-Surprise attack! She yelled while going commando-ing off a high tree branch, wearing her army sheen sweater and having her face striped with paint, and having a bandana to top it all off. However, Pacifica wasn't such an easy target, as she promptly took a step sideways and Mabel pretty much fell on her face. Now before you come jabbing at me that I had not planned this enough, relax and wait, 'cause there is more to come.

-What was that supposed to be? Asked the blonde helping Mabel to recover from her "fall"

-A surprise attack, duhhh.

-You know that yelling "Surprise attack" pretty much defeats the whole purpose, right?

-Actually, it lowers the guard of the attacker and, furthermore allows me to do this, replied Mabel as she pushed Pacifica into a well-covered gap.

-What are you doing? Screamed the now damsel in distress from the bottom of the hole.

-You'll thank me later, for now you're stuck there with no help, no cell phone reception, not as if you had one and no way out. Just you wait there, until I bring someone else.

At this point Pacifica was being creeped out, mind blown, angry, sad and completely rethinking her life choices upon now. It seemed as if Mabel got completely mentally ill over the night as she looked at her brown hair fainting from the only source of light in this hole. Unable to process that her best friend could do such an insane thing to her, so she started looking around the earthly cell she was in. No low hanging branches, no vines poking out of the walls, no stick on the ground to help her pole vault her way out, no holes in to maybe create a ladder and the ground was severely crumbling when she touched it. Basically she had no way out…

As she stood there trying to man up and not start crying like the little girl she was, she heard rustling noises from above, light footsteps as if it were a deer or a squirrel. But it wasn't an animal it was Dipper.

-DIPPER! She yelled her lungs out.

-Pacifica, what are you doing down there? He asked completely taken aback.

-Your psycho sister pushed me here then left me to rot! Can you, please, get me out of here?

-Umm, ok, calm down, let me see what I can do…he replied as he started taking in his surroundings. Again, nothing seemed to be able to create a way out for the blonde, so he was staying up there, while she was down, helpless.

-Do you have any way to create a ledge, or some sort of catapult? He asked sounding a bit desperate.

-The floor is completely empty, try finding a long vine or something… LOOK OUT!

She yelled while a silhouette appeared behind Dipper, its shadow projecting itself all over the ground, looking scarier from down there.

-Surprise attack! Mabel screamed as she took Dipper completely by surprise. She didn't even touch him as he lost his balance and fell down…

-Woah, this was easy. I thought it would need much more ruckus. Anyway you're supposed to use your bright minds to escape from here.

-WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? The two broke the sound barrier with this question.

-Nothing. Actually I am ok. I'm just gonna leave now. Good luck. By the way, this is a dungeon. So expect some sort of monsters at the end. Bye! She said adopting an innocent look, while backing away from their field of vision.

Apparently, I can use different abilities as I am more of a ghost… It's some sort of game like levelling up gives me new so-called powers. This is why now I can write messages on notes in the physical world. Wow, being a ghost seems better and better… However the more I get used to this, the less I can feel and think emotionally… I also start losing memories… I can't remember my years of childhood. Anyway, the more I stay on this, the worse it gets…

Mabel was feeling awful after this… She came back to the shack and immediately banged her head on the table, asking herself the oh so common question in these situations:

-What did I do?

Then, for the first time in a lot, I could feel something: sorrow. She was sitting there crying, possibly being traumatized, having been forced to push her friend and brother down the entrance of an unknown dungeon, knowing that it is home of a monster and hiding diverse deadly traps. It was painful to watch and more painful that I was the one who caused this. I couldn't bear it more, so I tried to talk to her, but stopped immediately because I realized my silliness. I was helpless. My ghastly being sat down next to her banging its head on the wooden table. It was sad, but that's the most I could do… I tried opening my mouth to shout: "I am sorry". To no avail. Then I figured I'd leave a message the way I used to when I knew I couldn't speak it. Write it. I scribbled with my finger on a note saying simply: „Sorry". Then I left.

Moving the focus back to the couple in making, we find them buried under the dirt of their thoughts. No one could understand why Mabel acted this way…

-Do you have any idea why your sister acted this way? Asked Pacifica in an innocent tone.

-Not at all, I am guessing you don't either. So what should we do?

-First off, let's get out of here. I couldn't find any way out, therefore…

-We must go inside. Didn't Mabel said anything about this trap we're in?

-She mentioned something about a dungeon…

-Oh great, this means traps and monsters, but at the end at least there is a reward…

-Monster…monsters she stuttered.

-Yep, now we better head in, said Dipper while slowly making his way into the dark cave.

It wasn't easy to see in this dimly lit crevasse, but some imagination and practical spirit turned some hundred year old torches and some rocks into a roaring torch, able to light their way. Walking was perilous. Every step was scattered with stalagmites, sharp enough to do more than prickle your toes. Being unaware of your surroundings resulted in a painful, long and agonizing death.

For a long time they did nothing but carefully stepping on worked ground. However it wasn't long until they came to the main obstacle of dungeons. Crossroads.

-Well, if I know my stuff, this is the deadliest dungeon in the whole Falls, but if we think this through we may escape…

-What do you mean? asked Pacifica visibly scared.

-One road leads to doom, the other leads to safety for now…

-And how can we be sure which is which…

-Hmmm, Dipper exclaimed while approaching, one way. As the torch lit the way, bats were startled as in every horror movie. Terrified, Pacifica sought shelter at Dipper's chest as he more or less bravely stood in the way of the flurry of little fliers. I said more or less, because he was nervously hugging her, terrified as well.

After the cloud of chiropteraes (look it up) vanished as fast as it came upon, the two were still in each other's arms. Pacifica unburied her head from his shoulder and looked at him as a little girl looks at her monster filled closet. Returning her gaze was Dipper embarrassed about this whole situation. They broke from this stance as soon as their eyes made contact, both starting to babble nervously. After a little while of silly excuses and basic avoiding of feelings, Dipper finally made some sense:

-Ok, bats made their way out of this cave, this means there is a clear ceiling with ledges, not stalactites, so this is where a big monster would most likely reside…

-Can I ask you a question, before we go in?

-Of course.

-This dungeon is stupid… Why can we only go one way and not come back? What is this certain death road? Why do we die if we go this way? Why do we fight to clear this dungeon?

-That's more than one question, but let me take it in order. This is a very unstable cavern, so it's most likely that after we make our way in, the cave may collapse and seal us in. The next two questions are one, so… The same applies: unstable cavern, however this time the floor collapses and we cannot make our way out. Lastly, this is how dungeons work. You obliterate your way out…

-That actually puts more fog in my mind, but ok. Shall we go? Said Pacifica suddenly adopting a brave posture.

Their torch was starting to faint and darkness slowly engulfed them. In the distance, more torches could be seen, but they were so far away, that they did nothing to help them. Their dilated pupils could make out the silhouettes of the way in, but the side-growing spikes were barely visible, making their advance harder and harder. The path was narrowing down, huge holes gaping out on each side, making this walk a feat of balance and wits, apart from the usual caution and sensorial experience. However, the two were enduring this with stoicism and courage, none of them even letting out gasps or fear filled screams as the duo was carefully strolling towards the light. At last they arrived at their destination. From afar it seemed as it was a pathway lit by torches, but it was actually some sort of arena, surrounded by tiny light sources looking like lamps

-What is this?

-This is my arena, a trembling voice answered. You will have to defeat me in order for the exit to be highlighted. Good luck!

It was an awfully polite monster, but the second he jumped out his appearance was more than revolting contrasting his good inside. Stubby feet with three toes were supporting his massive charcoal colored body. Rocky spikes were bursting out of every one of his joints and from his massive back seemingly covered by a shell. His longer arms made him strike an imposing and intimidating pose, amplified by his own massive size. His knuckles were made of the purest ruby and were glowing in such a beautiful pattern it was hypnotizing. To top it all off, his head growing almost to its entire shoulder length was flattened by the massive horns above it. Dark empty eyes with a slit red pupil and a mouth that when open could fit in it an entire house completed his appearance. You could tell that endurance was this beast's primary perk and speed is completely missing. But his lack of velocity was of course compensated by brute strength coordinating by a strong mind, as proven by his manner of speech.

Dipper figured this all out. But the challenge seemed impossible. How can they beat a monster with no weapons, no powers, no apparent weakness that can be exploited? Before charging into fight he had to ask this:

-How are we even supposed to beat you?

-Easy. You just need to figure it out, said the monster after which he started violently convulsing and rumbling on the ground. It fell over his enormous tail slashing the rocks that provided little to no shield against his brute blows. Suddenly, he rose again and let out a deafening roar. His eyes were not intelligent and shining with fierce wit, but were rather savage glowing with primal bloodlust…


	6. An ending

Little bits of rock fell from the ceiling as the final echoes of its roar drowned out in the distance. It was like in a role-playing game. Two main characters facing off in an arena against the final boss. The monster slowly approached the two who swiftly split up trying to confuse the bulky beast. However little did they know that it lost just its mental sanity, not a little bit of his intelligence. He was still his old self in terms of IQ. And that's what the two didn't know at first… After running around like a bunch of headless chickens, they finally managed to catch a breath and hide outside the monster's field of vision. They could hear its heavy steps stomping holes into the ground below and hear its breath raising the dust, but nothing could've been done. They had no reason to keep on fighting apart from preservation instinct. However, it was a challenge and we can all relate that Dipper's wits at solving mysteries and Pacifica's stubbornness cannot be outgrown by fear.

The monster stopped at the center disoriented after not being able to spot any of the humans. In his conception the boy was the primary target, because, due to his age, it knew of the male superiority in strength and self-control. Now, tired of looking around, rummaging through the pile of gravel it had created, the gnarling beast flinched in realization, knowing that they have to escape, it laid down awaiting for them to expose their hiding spots. With a loud thump, it lied down in the middle, carefully, his eyes jumping to search all the places they could've been.

On one side it was Dipper, on the other Pacifica. He, behind a pile of gravel, she, laying low on a ledge, her hair barely visible. Dipper called out to Pacifica, thinking that teamwork is of the essence to escape and beat the monster. Lucky for him, it all worked out well, due to its weaknesses.

-Pacifica, he whispered in the frustrating silence of their tomb.

-What? She replied angrily and scared at the same time that it could hear them.

Dipper thought to himself how stupid he was, threatening their lives just because of a basic instinct of getting together with your kind to succeed. Seeing that the monster didn't even flinch, he continued:

-It can't hear you, he spoke in a normal voice, risking a lot just to make his point across. The beast continued its watch over the battlefield completely undisturbed.

-So what do we do? Pacifica asked yelling from the other corner.

-Come to me, we cannot hide over there. But be careful that the monster doesn't see you. I think this is the only sense he has left, being borderline deaf and apparently suffering from anosmia.

-How? If he sees me, I am done for…

-It's the only shot we have… to get out of this grave in which my psychotic sister threw us both…Try sneaking bit by bit using the rest of the hideouts and his blind spots. His eyes can't cover the whole arena so use this to your advantage…

-Ok, tell me when to start, I can't see where I have to go, continued the blonde while holding her hair on her hair and looking down into the hollow abyss she was so bravely nearing.

-Wait for my signal. And good luck…

It wasn't long until Dipper had given the green light for Pacifica to advance. She ran out of breath trying to reach a fallen stalactite who was more than enough to shelter her tiny person from the unforgiving gaze of the beast. From now on she could see for herself when to continue her quest to reach her teammate and also the one she was hoping to be stuck somewhere with. Whenever the monster turned its massive head, which moved surprisingly swiftly given its bulkiness, she switched her hiding place to come closer and closer to Dipper. Two rocks were separating them… Pacifica was beginning to get used to this, but whenever you feel safer, you'll get it worse from your life. Three feet were separating her from her next checkpoint when she tripped and fell with a loud thud. At this point it was only a matter of seconds until she could get up, but she could feel the cold eyes of the monster surveying the area before her eyes… It was at this point that she could envision herself being mauled to death by the intelligent predator staying like a lighthouse in the middle of what would become her tomb. Seconds passed like age, as she violently struggled to regain balance and endure the pain to get up and run, but to no avail. The death stare was almost upon her… Drawing in closer and closer…

With unrivaled speed a rock flew in the opposite direction, distracting the unforgiving beast who immediately pounced towards a lonely stone crushing it as soon as it landed. Pacifica was safe now, but with the drastically altered position, Dipper's hiding spot turned from several feet wide to a few inches barely leaving enough room to fit him in. Without words, exchanging only one look ,they settled for a common meeting point. A nearby pile of dirt, so big it could conceal 4 of them. It was at this moment Pacifica found out how brave and selfless Dipper could be at times, putting aside his own good to save the others. Unfortunately for her fragile mind, her doubtful personality kicked in again, drawing the line between genuinely caring for her and again using her only as a piece in an important puzzle to rescue them both. It was the same old battle, each event adding fuel to an inextinguishable fire… All these thoughts jumped into her head, while she was running towards him, being forced to leap as an unforgiving mean look was about to settle on her. Pacifica fell over Dipper, sheltered by the shadow of the hill.

-Ouch, Dipper said raising an eyebrow.

-Ow, sorry she quickly got up blushing. So, what are we going to do?

-I have absolutely no idea… but the beast is giving us time to figure it out…

-Let's gather the facts shall we said Pacifica, with a wit coming out of the closet for the first time… We know it's deaf and cannot smell us, but he has an eyesight we cannot forget. It can move at amazing speed despite his bulky and heavy conformation, but it's also got a stone skin, making any sort of attack from us impossible…

-I see only one way out of this…

-We must push it out, the two said at the same time. Good idea, they complimented each other continuing the gimmick.

-But how are we going to do this…? Asked Pacifica turning in the bravery she had earlier for the insecurity she showed for the last few weeks.

-Well, we either lure him in and use the speed it has to its own disadvantage…

-Or use a lever?

-Yep, that's pretty much it…

How clever was the beast that had created this dungeon? Immensely… It saved its energy by waiting the humans whose biological needs would draw them out of their safe spots, or make them perish by slowly denying food and water... It didn't budge from a good vantage point, constantly surveying the area, not because it was dumb, but because it knew of the stress it caused, living in continuous fear of being caught. Occasionally he would pounce over an empty shelter only to strike terror in those who unluckily got trapped in this dungeon…Something is still unknown though, even to me, a ghost who had time to explore all the depths of this prodigal city, harboring so many mysteries. I know of its existence in a sacred circle of cities sharing similarities… I know of its original creators, I know its purpose, but this dungeon seemed as a complete waste of energy…Be that as it may, the monster had a good history in creating everlasting bonds between the teams or rather couples who reached it…

Without any announcement, the monster grabbed a huge rock and threw it over their exact hiding spot, collapsing while also briefly stunning them. The next thing they saw was the beast swiftly sprinting towards them, jaws hanging open, getting ready to maul them.

They got separated yet again, but now they weren't safe at all… Pacifica was slowed down, because of lightly spraining her ankle while jumping away and Dipper couldn't roll far enough and could only put 10 feet between him and the beast.

He couldn't outrun it, not even try to dodge him at the last second, because he knew where he lacked, this monster thrived. In a split second Dipper had to make a decision that would save his life and for the first time in his life he had no idea what to do… Was it by chance or his mind flashed with this idea, I don't know, but certainly the water bottle being dropped on the monster's face did the trick. It recoiled heavily and returned to its original position, surveying with red hot eyes and a burnt face, if I may describe a rock as burnt, the same area as before…

In a dark cave, with only artificial light sources and no access to clocks or watches, it's hard to keep track of time. It was almost midnight and Mabel was fast asleep thinking to herself that a solid round of bedtime can clear her mind and help her forgive herself and beg for her friends' clemency as well. I was of course there to lend a hand and a comforting shoulder…

Again, since I can manipulate the environment, I chose a quiet little granite cliff bordering a calm sea at dusk. I was sitting there my eyes fixed over a flock of seagulls rapidly turning into nothing but dots as they flew away sinking in the far end of the horizon. Two suns were visible, one the forever glowing star of the morning sky, the other its mere reflection which outshone it. As I was gazing over the paradisiac view I, myself created, I hear the grass rustling behind me. Little footsteps stop as Mabel sits down next to me, her feet dangling in the breeze.

-Boy, I messed up big time didn't I, she exclaimed as her look changed from neutral to bitter disappointment

-Why would you say that? I asked in the sweetest voice my inert self could still pull off.

-I risked the life of my brother and my closest friend to force them to be together, something that may and can't even happen…

-Mabel…

-No, I am a failure as a sister and as a friend, please just leave me alone, she said suddenly getting up and jumping in the water.

Of course I quickly teleported her back to the top of the cliff and invisibly restrained her to prevent any other incidents…

-What did you do? she asked visibly annoyed.

-Forced you to listen to me… Would you have done that if you'd know that it would be the only way of bringing me back to life?

-What? How is this even possible?

-Let's just say that I would benefit from them being together, because that would lead to a series of events that would lead to me being resurrected… would you do it?

-Without a doubt… she said completely defeated and lowering her gaze.

-Then you should really see this…

Dipper and Pacifica finally found the monster's weakness…Water, this meant they could repel it or maybe even defeat it using nothing but a basic element. However, with Dipper's bottle gone, only Pacifica's bag still had half a cup worth of water… They had to make the most of it…Returned to its idle state, this beast who came short to killing them only once was now letting them to plan their attack using its newfound weakness. That was strange to Dipper, but Pacifica didn't care as long as it let them evade.

-Do we use the water to repel or destroy? Asked Dipper.

-With half a cup? I think we need buckets to destroy, so we have to opt for repel…

-OK, then, it's easy. We lure him near the edge, then just annoy him with water so he falls over… Wow, that sounded stupider than I thought…

-It's our only shot, though. I'll be the bait, you'll be the attacker. Ready?

Dipper was struck by her sudden bravery. Yet again she oscillated from this to scared then to her usual neutral state, poorly witted. However, it was no time to praise or criticize, it was time to act.

-Ready, he said determination flourishing in his eyes.

Using his fingers Dipper counted down from three and when his hand turned to a fist, Pacifica jumped out of the hideout, dashing over the arena only to distract the monster. Needless to say that with blinding speed, the beast followed her closing in the gap at an alarming rate. She stopped, barely leaning over the edge. She knew her death was swiftly coming, so she closed her eyes, tears slowly flowing from her shut eyelids, while she was shaking from every joint.

The monster was now sure of its prey. Slowing down the tempo, it slowly approached its target, making sure she hears every step, every tiny bit of dirt crumbling under his heavy foot, just to add to the thrill of the hunt. Little did he know that it was close to his doomsday and it was coming surely and as slowly as he stalked the poor little girl.

Ten feet between them turned into five then into one as the monster's jaws were hanging wide open getting ready to maul her sweet flesh. Out of nowhere, seemingly Dipper came out squirting out the last bit of water they had remaining… It burned through its flesh as holiness burns through the unjust… Recoiling, the beast lost its balance now wobbling on the arena's edge desperately clinging on the last bit of its life. However a swift push from Pacifica further aided by Dipper made him fall to his demise… A loud shattering sound was heard as an uneasy and terrifying roar split open the cave's ceiling leaving the first rays of moonlight to penetrate the cave's darkness.

-It's done… Dipper sighed relieved that it was finally defeated. Unaware that they have been down here for more than twenty four hours, the two tried to find a way out of the arena, but to no avail. It was a pillar rising in the middle of an empty cave. The floor was 200 feet below them and it basically seemed as a no way out situation.

-So, we beat the monster, after we have been traumatized, spent hours guiding ourselves through a dark cave and now we are stuck here, said Dipper completely desperate, on the verge of going completely insane.

-At least… if it is to die, then we should die together… Pacifica mumbled under her breath…

-I know… Look there's been something I've been meaning to tell you, for a long time, but frankly I didn't really find the right time to say it…

-Come to think of it, if this is the end I've got something on my mind as well…

The two were completely nervous, their hearts pounding with anxiousness as multiple thoughts crossed their minds… They knew what the other could've said but weren't quite sure. Dipper started ruining the moment:

-So it has come to my attention that you have truly changed, and, at the risk of being redundant and repeating myself thus, I noticed that you have a general kindness surrounding you… not to mention the caring and generous personality you have developed and the fact that it's been a while since our last fight. Therefore I can't argue with this, but…

Whereas Dipper had words to speak for his thoughts, Pacifica had actions. Her kiss stopped Dipper from continuing his petty and pitiful story as she knew where this was heading already.

-I love you too, now shut up, she said as she carefully and gently hugged him, while cuddling…

This was how they would spent the rest of the days they had left on this earth… Sad, traumatized even, killed by their best friend's wish to do something stupid as always, but at least they had each other…Forever after…

Hello there, my fellow readers. This is the first time I wrote something like this in the end of my story. First and foremost I want to thank you all for sitting with me as I unveiled my story upon you… I sincerely hope that you have enjoyed reading my stories for more than 1000 times. I love you for that. Also, I referenced some of my favorite things inside this chapter (more than usual ) and one of them is a hint to my upcoming fan fiction. Hehe. And lastly I would like to hear your opinion more people. Don't be shy, you have a voice, let it be heard… By me ! Hope you enjoyed this. Goodbye


	7. The new beginning

Chapter 7

-What will it happen after, but first if they defeat the monster? Asked Mabel worried.

-Well, it's just a matter of time, because that dungeon is designed to be beat by everyone…I thought that show pretty much explained it all.

-I fell asleep on your shoulder halfway through, you've still got my saliva all over you.

-Never mind that. In essence in the morning, they should be back here, of course mad at you, and they will be of course together…

-I hope so. I don't think I have the guts to go through another shenanigan…

-You won't have to. Besides, soon I shall be back.

-You haven't explained how yet.

-I'd like to keep it a surprise, I said winking. Right after I used my miraculous power to just disappear into thin air leaving Mabel to her usual dreams…

I returned to the cave, we've left those poor souls to rot into. They were still as I've left them last time. Yes I can also be in more than one place at a time. Pacifica's tears poked a hole through the dirt beneath her. Despite Dipper's best efforts to comfort her she didn't stop raining cats and dogs from those blue gems of hers.

-Look, we've been here for about 8 hours already and you've spent half of them crying your heart out.

-I…am…sorry, she said between sobs. I just can't help myself, knowing that I lived only 13 years to die pushed in a hole by a monster. I will forget that I've almost been erased last summer, but still. I was hoping that I would go out somehow more stylish or peaceful.

-Look, I know that things look rough. And I am sad too, but shouldn't we try to make the most out of these last moments? You know, throw away that bucket list?

-I don't have one…

-Me neither, but that's not the point. The point is that being down right now is irrelevant…

-Ow, you're still such a nerd, she said finally stopping crying , her eyes now glimmering.

-See? It's good to keep positive and always have happy thoughts…

These were the last words those too had spoken for a long time. I couldn't help but stare at them as they quietly cuddled. It was so cute to see her blonde hair falling off into his lap as she quietly laid her head and soon enough her eyes closed and was long gone to the Sandman's lair. Dipper was tired too, but he couldn't sleep and let them all vulnerable to unknown threats. And so, with an eagle gaze he was carefully soaring the depths of the cavern with his gaze. Nothing moved… The time was immutable. Completely frozen for them. No water drops falling from the ceiling, no more bats, silence. Pacifica's heavy and rugged breath came like a fearful wind over a mind deafening state of complete tranquility. It was…peaceful. This is a place you could truly reflect on your thoughts, your life. You know how they say it's the quiet before the storm? I present to you the silence afterwards… However, it is the same principle of Karma… what goes around comes around. In this case it was the monster. Stealthily, his claws clanged on the dome's support pillar and soon enough he was carefully sneaking in on his prey. His footsteps made no noise, as his jaw hung open, getting ready to maul them both. At this point Dipper turned around and tried to scream in his high pitched voice, but he was instantly muffled by the beast's claws…

Meanwhile, in the outside world it was morning, Mabel completely freaking out over their delay. She tried to get her mind of this. "They will show up" she would whisper to herself. Long ago, she found knitting would occupy a lot of her time. This is how she got about a hundred beautifully hand crafter sweaters all being based on her mood at that time… A strawberry for her sweet times, a rainbow for the magical ones…Now it was time to make a new one. The basic shape is always easy… It's a pattern she now did mechanically, but filling up the center piece turned out to always be troubling business… She couldn't get her mind off the horrible thing she did. Now that I think of it's my fault. I knew what kind of person she was and I pushed her fragile heart over the limit. I can't do more but do a mea culpa and be done with it, but sorrow still exists there in my long lost humanity. I watched her knit every knot of that sweater and the lovely icon she sewed in the front of it… It was a small llama and a pine tree and over them a little rainbow was watching over them… I was there too. In the background, jealously watching in her vision it was a tiny ghost, its arms crossed and looking away in disdain. I was the only one to have a face or an expression…And it was a mean look. The two people/ things in the middle were looking so gentle, so peaceful… so perfect. This wasn't just a simple sweater, it was a beautiful work of art… It had everything it needed: perspective, quality and depth. Then I watched Mabel do something strange… she got her sweater and put it into an old copying machine. It wasn't until I saw the sweater copy materialize before her eyes that I remembered the power Stan's old printer had… She made two copies of them… The early morning hours were coming to an end as she laid back in bed taking a specific Wendy pose. Laid down, hands under the head and crossed legs. Then it's just the gaze of a thoughtful person drilling a hole through the wooden ceiling…

It wasn't long until Dipper woke up, seeing the monster quietly watching over him. Pacifica was nowhere to be seen…

-What did you do to her? Yelled Dipper.

-Quiet down you will wake your girlfriend up, the beast said calmly as he pointed a sharp claw to a rock, under whose protective shadow Pacifica was still fast asleep, lying on a bed of dust like a small golden haired angel. She was so cute as she rumbled around in her dream and turned her back so the two could see her blonde mane.

-What are you doing? Asked Dipper calmed down and was completely astonished by this turnaround the monster has proven.

-I am being cordial to the people who have won the dungeon's test.

-I am sorry? Asked Dipper more annoyed and angry now than he was amazed.

-Sit down kid, I am going to blow your mind more than I did already.

-Ok, said Dipper completely calmed in appearance, but ravaged in essence.

The monster sat down as well, taking his most comforting look and trying his hardest to cover all of his scary bits.

-Look, kiddo this is not really a dungeon, this is more of a development program chaperoned by me with the short lived help of a friendly ghost we can talk to, because of a curse, but this is not my story. The thing is I never tried to kill you…

-NEVER TRIED?

-Do you really think, I would sit and survey the rocks I know ,because this is my lair, and literally stop short on every single occasion I had to maul you? Look, you were never endangered in any way, never. You were pushed here because of my ghost friend's relationship and bond with your sister which lead to you finally confessing to each other. You couldn't be together after her best efforts nor his bests so you were forced into it… That's the way it is kid…

Dipper was blown apart. The simple things he remembered Mabel do suddenly made sense to him, after previously glossing over them with no further thought. They were acts of kindness and care between brothers. This was what she was trying all along, making a complete fool out of herself only for his good.

Pacifica was awake for about 5 minutes and she heard it all. Now she was hiding behind her rock fighting the remorse she was now overwhelmed it. She couldn't see in which way Mabel sentencing them to their apparent death, made them closer, but now it was clear as the summer's night sky what she was doing.

-May I know one thing? Dipper suddenly started speaking, breaking the silence that sat upon them

-Sure, anything, responded the monster placid.

-Who is this ghost, that you said has been trying to fix our relationship?

-Remember the Weirdmageddon?

-Of course. What about it?

-Your friend died that day. Bill took his human form as part of a bargain… He took his body away from him, but he got a wish in return. It wasn't a fair trade, but it was what he got… Cipher got his dying wish and he used it wisely, but not as wisely as your friend…

-What do you mean?

-He made you all forget him, in order to not hurt you, his depart completely devastating you… However , one person kept him in her mind.

-Her? Wait… you don't mean…

-Yes, I do mean your sister, Mabel. You see it wasn't a perfect system. She chose to remember his being forever, but it wasn't at all to her good. She changed a lot, but she kept it hidden from all of you guys, in order to not worry. She secretly snuck into your room and took your diary from your pillow and studied it, in order to bring back your friend from the grave.

-That's why I had glitter all over the pages… But nothing you say adds up…

-It all adds up. But not the way you'd think. You must carefully analyze the situation and draw a conclusion… The last thing you must hear is… just be brave. And by the way, go check on Pacifica, she isn't doing so well, said the monster as he slowly faded away into the shadows.

With a loud crack, the ceiling split open leaving the dying rays of the sunlight to flood the cavern. A stairway swiftly appeared out of thin air, making their exit a piece of cake. Pacifica was still pouting disgusted at her thoughts, hiding from Dipper. He found her instantly, because when you wear shiny clothes and have light colored hair, light will bounce right off you.

-What's the matter, asked the boy soothingly.

-I am an awful person… I was the fiercest attacker of Mabel, while you continuously defended her in some way. I thought ill of her and now I am so mad at myself for what my mind could imagine when she is the kindest and most generous person I've been proud to call a friend.

-You know what we've got to do right?

-Surely.

And as the two faded away from the cave holding hands, the cavern's walls reformed, the ceiling reunited and the ground was left unscathed. It was as if they never were there. It wasn't a long way from home, this mystical place. They've reached the shack in no time, but night had already fallen over the world. Slowly they made their way in, past the old creaking stairs, over the corridor and in the twins' room. Mabel was sleeping, biting her pillow as her blanket was on the floor keeping the tiles warm. Pacifica shook her up really good, but it was impossible. You could cut wood on her back and she still wouldn't wake up, but they couldn't wait another day… They decided to go the cartoonish way and grab a whole bucket of water to pour on her. It worked in a pinch.

-What? Who? Which? Waffles? Blabbed Mabel confused after waking up soaking wet.

-Well hello there you rock hard heavy sleeper, Pacifica said with a caring look.

-Ok, guys don't freak out, I can explain anything you may ask me, but first let me say what I have to. So, the second I saw you two acting out your feeling I knew it would be hard to…

She was interrupted by the two newly found lovers hugging her tight, cutting the last breath from her.

-We wanted you to know we appreciate what you did to us, said Pacifica leaning close to Dipper.

-And we are sorry for whatever worries we may have caused to you. The dungeon was completely safe and you didn't know that… Neither did we, but still it's another reason to be sorry.

-So it finally worked? Mabel asked like a little kid asks the prodigal question: " Are we there yet?"

-Yes, it worked out, silly, Pacifica boasted.

-Then these are not going to go to waste, she said pulling out the sweaters she had copied earlier.

-What are those? Asked Dipper surprised.

-Sweaters, I've made for you, pretty couple. Aren't they cute?

-They sure are… Thank you, they both replied.

-Where's mine?

The voice who asked was none other than mine…I would love to explain how I've got back on my feet so fast after this event, but it is the object of another story…

-Who should you be? Asked Dipper not recognizing me…

-Oh my god, you're here, Mabel squeaked in such a high pitch that it could break a window… Her bear grip on my hips was killing my lungs I haven't used in a while. Ok, an year.

-How come you are here? Mabel asked her eyes glittering with the shock of finding her boyfriend again.

-It's a long story and I am tired as a race horse after running the marathon. How about we speak in the morning?

It was true… Think that I can't sleep as a ghost and add one year. However I didn't have my room as I had last year, and Stan was already taking the couch… Pacifica was tired as well and fell asleep on Dipper's bed, while he did the usual cliché reaction of caring: tugging someone in. Dipper then crashed at the bed's feet.

-You can sleep in my bed, said Mabel reading my mind…

-Thanks… See you in the morning, I answered drowsily as I bumped my head o the pillow with a loud thud… I couldn't wait to tell them the good news. Hopefully, good at least.


	8. Arisen

I was the first to get up in the morning. This being despite for the last couple of months I haven't been sleeping so much. Habitually, I prepared them breakfast, in a more peculiar way, I'll give them that. I slept in my old room, the one across the twins', while the three friends of mine crashed in their room, Pacifica sleeping with Dipper. While they were trying their hardest to get up from their lazy butts, pans and forks and knives and spoons were flying all over the kitchen, each carrying its own purpose and never leaving the chef's (that was me, for clarity) eye. Little did I know that I was being watched by quick curious eyes as I laid down my magic on the table.

„What's going on in here?" Mabel asked swiftly stepping in the kitchen in her jammies.

„Oh, you're up, I answered surprised. „Come, sit I am making breakfast.

Soon enough I saw her frightened glare as she threw her fork at something behind me... It was a floating plate with my signature scramble on it. In a glimpse she managed to knock it off and the dish was almost ruined, should I not stop it in midair using my known power of telekinesis.

"What is going on?" Mabel asked scared out of her mind.

"What do you mean?" I answered innocently knowing full well what she meant.

"How did you do that…"she mumbled looking at me as if I were some kind of monster.

"I think that I'd rather wait for the two lovebirds to wake up, because they could use a bit of a shocker themselves. In the meantime…" I cut myself short only to slowly come towards her, however Mabel recoiled and continued to gaze deep into my soul trying to find torment and sorrow buried deep beneath the surface. She was grasping at straws though, because I was literally the same guy, but she didn't see it. Now she was just sitting, rummaging through the food I made with a fork, visibly trying to avoid contact with me.

Two pairs of different footsteps, one heavy and swift, the other light, but drowsy were picked up by my ears. I think that could only mean that the new couple had awaken and was now slowly descending towards the dining room. They were completely unfazed by the floating kitchen ware, but I attribute that mostly to the sleep deprivation they have endured. Either way, I had an announcement to make…

"You all here and wide awake ?"I asked in a muffled tone.

"Pretty much, yes" Dipper answered while Pacifica yawned and leaned her head on Dipper's shoulder.

"That's an answer, I guess" I continued…

"Why? What gives?" Asked Mabel visibly disturbed of what was going on in here.

"Well, I think you're all wondering why am I being so secretive right?"

"It would be a start to unveiling somethings like… I don't know… HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?" Mabel blurted out.

"Fair enough. After the wonderful confrontation we all had with Bill, that I am certain you still remember. I died in the process as you know, but the thing is that it was because of a destiny bond. Should Bill ever be destroyed I shall go down with him, that was the deal. However, that was his end of the bargain… I had to die, but I could save for myself something else. I chose to perish from your minds as well, for I couldn't allow myself to see the sorrow in your eyes," I said while gently hugging Mabel. " Bill needs to answer to higher beings too. And they were not proud of his antics, so they gave me the upper hand. No one could undo a destiny bond, but they rewarded me with something else. I became an immortal ghost, doomed to roam the earth until revenge was sought… I wasn't powerless though. I could enter people's dreams and alter them as I seemed fit… I had telekinesis, so that I could interact with the physical world, but I chose not to…"

"Allow me to interrupt for a second," said Dipper. " How did me and Pacifica getting together qualifies as revenge?"

"It doesn't… But it's a selfless act and it surely counts much in the eyes of the universe. I have returned as my former self, only a little bit… empowered."

"Empowered?" Pacifica asked raising an eyebrow.

"Let me demonstrate it. Right now you're thinking of Dipper, right?"

"You're trying to read my mind, but I don't buy it. He's my boyfriend, of course I am thinking of him," she jumped defensively.

"However, you're thinking of a romantic ball, you're thinking of wearing that big pompous dress you've always dreamed of, you're thinking of how your prince walks down the stairs and takes your hand and you're thinking how you're alone and dancing, your bodies becoming one on the empty dance floor. Am I correct up until now?" I finished innocently.

Pacifica flushed different shades of red and finally nodded. It was true, but this wasn't the full extent of my power…

"Anything else you can do?" Asked Mabel annoyed.

"Well, apart from the floating pans, none that I know of… That was pretty much all that I wanted to tell you. Sorry for making such a big deal out of it…"

Silence had settled in on the dining table. That was mostly because I have chosen to tell them this important piece of news first thing in the morning… They didn't really flinch at this, so business went as usual with us. Dipper had a day off from working on the shack, so he went to his other work place so to speak. We were out in the forest in order to find ourselves a new critter. A journal entry read that there was a certain king of the forest lurking inside the woods and it is said to grant wisdom and knowledge to whomever manages to find him or catch him. We were set to find the mighty beast, but it was only to fill up the pages of the journal. Dipper was a cold stone, not even looking at me as he was setting the traps and tracing the majestic animal. It was some sort of deer, from the hoofprints it left, so we knew that it would smell us long before we saw it. The silence was uneasy, so I decided to break it:

"So… any luck finding our target?"

No answer, not even a reaction. I tried again, trying to be a little incisive…

"You can ignore me but I would like to know to know why, so I don't die a fool…"

"You know what you did…"

"I actually don't."

"You're playing dumb. Read my mind, see what I think and you may find out why…"he said disgust filling his tone.

"I want you to willingly tell me, then I will leave and stop bothering you…"

"If that's what it takes, then here goes. Why have you imposed your will over us only to live again…Why have you felt the need to just stick us together, like 2 salmon in a fishing boat? Did you stop to consider our feelings too?"

"Are you… for real? „I asked disappointment slowly sinking in. "Your feelings? You realize that I know everything that happened last year right? I am fully damn aware of your inner vibrations. I read the letters, opened the presents, spectated your dreams and most important saw the way you two were looking at each other. It was obvious, it was clear to both of you, should I say, but you were too scared. I just pushed a button to accelerate a seemingly endless process and Mabel helped out too."

"Also, this thing about Mabel. Why did you choose to leave her memory intact?"

"I didn't…"I said knowing full well what I did.

"Yes, you did and you know it, tell me why. For the entire time we were in school, I had to bear a depressed, completely devoid of personality Mabel. She was like a stuffed animal that ran away whenever you showed her affection. When I asked her anything she would just frown and dig her head in her fluffy arms. You sucked all the glee and joy from her… Why did you choose to harm the only person you…"He stopped.

"You want to know why?" I asked furious, unconsciously lifting the dirt around me. Dually noted. "Because I wanted her to still remember me… I wanted the only one I loved, since you have avoided the word, to keep me in mind… I could've saved her sanity, you were right, but I didn't just because I wanted to have something to swing back at should I return. It's selfish I know, but after I lost everything I had, I couldn't lose her… Sorry for the trouble I caused, but…"

"Oh," he sighed heavily. „I guess you had the rough end of it, after all. Selfishness is a two way street, I guess. I don't forgive you for what you did, but I am giving you a chance to redeem yourself. Let's see what you're doing tonight…"

"Tonight? What's tonight?" I asked slightly scared.

"You'll see" he answered coldly, continuing his mindless task. Needless to say, that we couldn't find a thing and the night has settled in rapidly. The darkness engulfed the forest, denying any sort of attempt to find a shy and intelligent elk. We had already returned home when strange lights have colored the clear black sky. It was a fair. It came into the town right before my resurrection, when I was oblivious to what was going on in the world. It was your average everyday child attraction that would come once a year only to entertain toddlers. However for some unknown reason, Pacifica wanted to go…By a lot, I mean that from the moment we have arrived she hadn't stopped praying us to come with her. I didn't think much of it, but I decided to come and so did Mabel, since she couldn't do anything home alone.

It was at around nine o'clock that we left for the evening show. However for whatever reason, none of them wore their usual outfit. They dressed up as if they were going to an important event…Even Mabel had a beautiful dress that reflected her personality. It had kittens knitted on it. Dipper and Pacifica had the same clothes they had on the night of that fateful party. Soon enough, the two lovebirds had split up from me and Mabel in order for them to enjoy each other's company far from our judgmental eyes. They left me time to catch up. However, it was as if I was walking alongside a complete stranger. She avoided my gaze and was staring at nothing, ignoring me completely. I tried to talk to her, but the second I tried opening my mouth, she saw me and immediately picked her pace up. This gimmick went on for a while, until she had stopped in front of the ferris wheel. She loved those, but now it was as if her mind was trying to figure out whether it was something good or not for her. She looked like a kid who was lost from her parents and was desperately trying to find the best way to reunite. Someone had to take an executive decision and it sure wasn't going to be Mabel.

"Do you want a ride?" I asked trying to avoid possible eye contact.

"I guess…" she answered looking down. "Let's see how it goes"

I went to the cashier and bought the two tickets, then proceeded to climb in. It had to be one of the biggest and slowest wheel ever. We were staying on opposite ends of the wheel, me looking at her, she looking at nothing in particular. I had to break the silence…

"You know, you've been awfully quiet all this time." I said with a smirk.

"I won't talk now then…"

"You just did."

"…"

That was all she said…for now. My mind was racing as we approached the summit of our journey. I just remembered, thankfully, the most cliché way of gaining attention and boost the romance factor. Stop the wheel. But I soon remembered that in movies, it wasn't the helpless lover who stopped it, but the mechanic who chose to just let the people who happened to be on top enjoy the view. It was a simple lever to be pulled and jammed, but I couldn't reach it. Silly me. I had powers now. With a simple gesture, I had stopped the slow drift.

Mabel didn't even flinch. But I continued to talk.

"Can you please tell me what's going on? I have returned to life for a day and it seems like I just destroyed the balance of the world. What's wrong?" I almost yelled. I folded all my cards so I had to hope for the best.

"Why did you do this?"

"Why did I do what… God, can you please be specific? You're all so…"I got interrupted.

"You have any idea how painful it was to relive the same events day after day? To be haunted by an image of a fallen hero who sacrificed his wellbeing for the others? Do you? Well let me tell you that this is what I have done for the last year. I grieved and wept and couldn't stop thinking about your deed and at first I had thought you had no choice, but now I found out. You may be asking yourself why the sudden mood change, am I right? Well it is the result of a night spent wide awake thinking about this whole charade and the result was not good for you. And by the way, Dipper told me about your little talk in the woods. So now I know the full extent of your selfishness. And to further aggravate everything, you came along thinking that nothing had ever happened…Now get me out of this carrousel, you damn… I can't even call you human anymore…" She had cleared her mind and throat at the same time. Now it was my turn…

"You think you were the only one in pain? You know, it is more painful to watch the agony of someone you love. I had to watch everything, because that was my curse. However I had kept guard of you even if you didn't know it… I stood by you on every single down you had… every bad grade, every anguish filled moment, every single tear. I tried to distract you from this, using the only power I knew I had. I infiltrated your dreams and made them exactly what you wanted, but I couldn't have known about your change, because all my emotions were destroyed. Loopholes you say? I still have memories of those events, so they now hurt as salt on wounds… I am sorry for what I did, I cannot express my apologies better than this, but…"

"But? Isn't this the great epilogue of your little story?"

"I still love you, Mabel…"

"I…I…I don't… Oh who am I kidding?" she screamed, jumping from her seat into my arms…

"Why did you have to pull out this scene?" I asked smiling.

"I had a lot of mixed feelings...Forgive me, please. I had a lot of anger and loneliness gathered up inside of me that beg for release. And since most of them were directed and or caused by you, you were the right punching bag."

"I see… Do you enjoy the view?" I asked trying to put as much distance between me and the danger zone I had created.

"I actually do, especially now that you're back from the grave. Why?"

"Just asking…"

That night, I could feel my heart beating for the first time in along time… Feeling her fuzzy head on my chest, wiping her sorrowful tears, just reminded me of how much pain I had caused. But I guess it all paid off. I…We have brought two people together and , with reciprocal help, have brought ourselves together as well. It was the last day of the fair. Fireworks were going off in the distance, but still close enough to be easily manipulated… They read one word. Love…

The cold has settled in nicely and this marked the near end of an amazing summer. It was the 10th of September now. Hard to believe am I right? When I first wrote this diary it was only the beginning…Tomorrow the twins will leave and I will join them to see their home town for the first time. Pacifica will come to visit too, I've heard. Perfect. I will work on a quicker way to visit so that the blonde doesn't have to travel 200 miles to reach her boyfriend.

I may have been dead, but you must perish to feel more alive.


	9. Debt

You know what day it is? It's the 5th of November, no pun intended. For the past two months All the time I was in Piedmont( Big parenthesis alert. I have a certain ability that reminds me off my old ghastly self… I can turn into my spectral form rendering me unable to see or be seen due to belonging to a different plane of existence. This power of mine also allows me to tap into the spirit world in order to seek guidance from the joyful inhabitants of this realm. Because of this, I can be unnoticed by the twins' parents.) I had worked on my portal day and night( because I don't need rest) and I just can't seem to make it work. This might be because I don't have enough knowledge so I had to study with a very nice tutor… who was also Bill's. This was selfless enough because I could just go there immediately, but Pacifica couldn't do the same thing. So here I was in the middle of the room, trying to figure out a way to recreate Stan and Ford's lifetime work in less than five months, so that it won't become pointless.

It's fun how love works. So fragile it can be destroyed with one fight, so strong it lasts for 200 miles without breaking. It's literally a paper trail, full of letters. It's also fun that since my parents are dead and I am already more experienced than most professors I don't have to go to school and because I mustn't eat or sleep, I need no job. Sublime…Now back to my portal. Let me describe how my gateway will make ends meet. It has to transfer the person's body than its soul which is the most straightforward way of making things. You just need both science and magic… A simple molecular transport through small length waves and a good direction through a series of small unnoticeable antennas. About the soul part… I have to make a deal…

"So can you help me?" I asked to the wall I was looking at trying to figure out the size of the portal.

"Sure thing, but you must be willing to pay the price…" a strange voice responded out of nowhere. Suddenly the temperature dropped by 20 degrees as the shadow behind me transformed into a tri dimensional cone of dusk. The wind came howling in through the now open window and with this marvelous entrance a dark silhouette wearing a white mask appeared right before me.

"The price being?" I asked, knowing in advance the value he puts on his services

"I could ask for your soul, should you have one anymore, but I have something better in mind. When the time will come you will have to agree to whatever I make you do. Sounds fair?" He said grinning

"Not at all actually. How about something that I have to do upfront and be done with it?"

"I could make you renounce everything you believe in and you would still agree because of your petty soft side, but I have something better in mind. I will give you the power you seek in exchange for you helping me balance out my ordeals."

"Who do you want me to take out? The Maker?"

"No, but I will need your support. Do we have a deal?" he said offering his rugged hand for me to shake.

"You got it," I answered returning the gesture. "Now do what I asked you, Reaper."

He vanished the instant I finished my sentence, leaving behind a small note on an obviously dark piece of paper. On it there was just one word. "Here". It was great. He just put the portal entrance in the middle of the living room…You know, I didn't tell you what time it was. Around 3:00 AM, on a school day. The loud thud from earlier managed to wake up the twins' father who felt the need to come down and inspect the strange noise the classic American roughneck way. With a bat in hand and the stairs creaking under his heavy footsteps. He didn't see me, but he didn't climb up either, deciding to keep guard by sleeping on the couch. This severely limited my ability to work freely in the house, because the physical world is altered by actions in the other realms, so now I was stuck doing nothing all night, when I could actually catch up on my work.

I had around 5 hours to fill up with something and the only thing that came to mind was to create a scenario in the dreams of the four of us. Distance is meaningless to me, because my powers defy 200 miles. I was the first to see the empty plane. That's how everything begins. A blank space. What could it be this time? My imagination was the limit, but I didn't have to populate this world by myself. Calling in on makeshift teleporter pods came the twins and Pacifica to help me create an odyssey of the mind.

"What's this?" asked Mabel, which out of them had the most experience with things like that.

"My entertainment for the time being." I answered a bit creepily.

"I am sorry? Entertainment? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Pacifica yelled at me, offended for being objectified.

"I don't need sleep and their father has decided to crash in the living room, preventing me from working on something."

"Being mysterious doesn't help your case, mister ghostie. You either give us straight answer or we'll decimate you," Pacifica said barely holding back a laugh.

"Very funny, Ms. Northwest. Now if we are done with the introduction, should we start? I brought you here to have a great time and you have about one hour of real time starting now to do it. Any suggestions on what we should pull off?"

"Well, we could do what I always wanted this time? I have compromised one too many times now…" Dipper asked, lowering his tone when Pacifica met his gaze.

"Sure thing, what is it? The medieval tournament?"

"Yes," he answered. "You two, "he continued pointing at the two girls, "can be the two damsels in distress.

"That's awfully misogynistic of you. I should kick your butt for that in the jousting," Pacifica replied with a playful frown.

Skipping over important details is fun. You aren't supposed to know how we managed to build an olde scenery in just two minutes. You're not supposed to know how the jousting went on, not even what happened, just because it was a way to fill up my memoir. The main story comes in the morning…

The bus stop was completely empty, apart from the twins who were the only people to be seen on a 1 mile radius. It was a cold autumn morning, the dry leaves gently falling from the trees, blown by the mild breeze. I was sitting right next to them, not feeling the wind, throwing spears at my blushing cheeks. Mabel was sitting right in front of me, shivering despite wearing her cozy sweater. I was admiring the inner beauty of the fall, the last chirps as the birds flew away, hiding from the sheer blizzard that was about to come, the beautiful nuances of red flooding the allegedly forever green trees, the pale sky seeking to regain his former azure self. It was a cacophony of feelings embodied in one season. It was sublime. Since I was lost in my contemplation, I couldn't see Mabel's look, trying to just suggest that maybe( but just maybe) she might be cold. I was still letting my mind wander, as the bus came and picked them up, without me even realizing. However, the exhaust smoke of the 20 year old yellow antiquity brought me back to reality. I saw only the well-known red lights, as the bus was passing the corner. I lost it, they didn't warn me and here I was. However, I had something better in mind now…

I returned to the living room, from where it all began. I drew a small circle in chalk on the ground, big enough for 2 people to sit in with room to spare. Surrounding the circle, a triangle soon appeared, bearing markings in each of its corners. A couple more lines and one last rune in the center and the portal should've been complete. The only last thing I had to do was to use my spectral form to trigger the safety lock and check if my work has been rigorously done. And so it was. Blue lights suddenly engulfed me as my conscience drifted away for a split second, returning just in time to see myself in an unfamiliar environment. It was a basement, as the only window was a small hole on the edge of the ceiling. Plus I was surrounded by barrels of what appeared to be wine. It was the Northwest mansion cellar. It's the only one in the Falls and I could recognize the Oregon forests everywhere. I passed through the small opening and started to float towards an open window out of which a girly voice sang beautifully. I didn't mean to scare her, but I don't think there was any way I couldn't do that.

"Pacifica?" I asked putting a friendly hand on her shoulder. She jumped like a spring and then instinctively slapped at whoever scared her.

"Wait…Oh, sorry, but you scared me so bad, I thought I was assaulted… What brings you here?" she replied after promptly calming down.

"You're ready to go to California for the day?"

The smile on her face was only apparent as she soon realized it would be a long ride and before she arrived she would have had to return.

"I would love to, but sadly it's too big of a road…" she answered sadness flowing in her blue eyes.

"What if I told you, you can come free of consequences, free of charge and almost instantly. Would you come then?"

"Would I? Most definitely, but it's impossible…"

"Or is it? Follow me, it's getting close to the time the twins' mom is back from her job…"

"Wait what? What's going on?" she asked startled and confused.

"Do you trust me?"

"With your evasive attitude? It's a safe bet to say that I don't…"

"God, you really manage to take all the fun out of this for me," I growled annoyed. "I built a portal and its entrances are in your basement and in the twins' living room. I got here using it and it works, so will you please come? It's getting late…"

"Ok…"she replied not fully convinced.

Boy, did I show her. I was the first to arrive and she quickly followed, almost falling off because she wasn't used to interdimensional travel. The blonde got a hold of herself though and began to yell at me.

"What was that? Where are we? What did you do?" she blurted out grabbing my coat.

"Relax,"I said turning spectral to escape from her and put as much distance between me and her as possible. "We're in California, in Dipper and Mabel's living room".

"Really?"

"Yes and if you want to make Dipper a surprise, we'd better get a move on"

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," she suddenly shrieked, hugging me closely.

It's not a long way from their house to their school, but if you have to walk, it seems much longer, especially if you walk alongside someone who doesn't like you, despite having helped them a lot… I wasn't the type to hold a grudge, but I hate unsolved mysteries, so pair this with my incisive nature and you get:

"Why do you hate me Pacifica?" I asked

"Excuse me?" she tried to play innocent.

"You heard me and you know it"

"Ugh… I don't hate you, but I've gotta say I don't have the best opinion of you…"

"And why is that?"

"Because you have basically forced us to be together…"

"Against your will…"

"No, but you have interfered with our personal lives and I have and will always hate people who stick their nose in others' business."

"And now, that I have spent two months working day and night to make a portal and sold my soul to make it work, you still hate me?"

"What?"

"You heard me…I spent a lot of time just to reunite you and Dipper, because I was sorry that you had to endure 9 months without seeing each other…And in order to make this thing work, I had to make a deal with another spirit…"

"You did this for us?"

"Is this selfless enough now?"

"Yes... And now I am sorry."

These were the last words we spoke before we arrived before the big school gate. I am a great liar, by the way.

"Do you want us to really surprise them? They don't know we're coming, but we can make a very special entrance. You in?" I asked a bit unsure of her answer.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" she responded swiftly.

"We can jump from the roof, in the middle of the courtyard and grab the attention of all. Sounds fun and wild?" I yelped, more than spoke.

A small nod was enough to confirm this and I blinked us both on top of the school. It took me less than a minute to put a protective seal on the place we were about to jump. Just in time for the bell to ring and sound the last recess. Pupils were flying off the stairs as they were making their way to the courtyard to speak, socialize while the boys were playing soccer or football on the pitch. As they were all distracted, doing their everyday tasks, I pushed a scared Pacifica, off the roof, while jumping off myself. I landed first, manipulating Pacifica's position in midair so she would land on her feet. We have touched down, everyone's jaw falling to the floor as we survived a 30 feet drop as if we fell off the bed.

"Who are these people?" a shy voice asked, after they all recovered from the shock.

We didn't answered, but instead both of us had already started walking towards our significant others, as the crowd dispersed around us like we were emanating a strange force pushing them away.

"You had to make an entrance right? You just couldn't help yourself?" a quirky person stood up above all, breaking the heavy silence. Needless to say who it was.

"Sorry, that I love bringing out the amazing out of its bookshelf. Aren't you glad to see me though, especially when I brought a friend?" I blurted out, revealing the blonde behind me as if I just discovered a new species.

Their reunion was touching as Dipper was immediately suffocated and engulfed by a light haired mane, as Pacifica hugged him so hard, he almost fainted. And what followed was a very satisfying moment for us all.

"Dipper, who is she?" A girl asked, visibly annoyed at Dipper.

"She, is Pacifica, a girl I met two years ago and with whom I've been together for about four months now."

"Oh, really? Ok, then…"She muttered as she slowly drifted away inside. I took note of that and I knew what I had to do after this whole thing is done. But there would have been soon another addition to my book.

"Ok, so we've cleared who she is, but now who are you?" A girl playfully asked, taking me by surprise as she appeared out of nowhere with a smirk on her face.

"Well, I will let you all take a guess. You have got three, fire away."

"You're her brother?" A plain boy yelled from the back, his answer being soon denied.

"You're her protector?" An imaginative girl shouted, despite being very close to me, the answer being shut down again.

"You're my annoying, dorky and distant boyfriend?"

Again, no doubt who that was. Before, I could confirm though, I was shocked to see what a horrible audience we had…

"You'd only dream of dating this guy, Mabel. It's not too late to grow out of your fantasy world, though"

"This is so pathetic, that I can't even laugh enough, so I choose to just mock you…"

"I didn't think you'd sink so low to not only lie to us that you have a BF, but to also pay a guy to pose as him…"

"I believe that's enough…" someone yelped as a little puppy facing an entire wolf pack by itself.

"Oh, shut up will you? We all know about your crush on her, you can stop doing this knight like act, because you won't get anywhere…"

"You are not going to get anywhere with your snarky remarks and untrusty attitude either," I interrupted the last person's sentence.

"Umm, excuse me? Who are you to judge me?" all the people from earlier jumped like a couple of hyenas.

"Who are you to judge her? She is telling the truth, but prejudices make you blind to this. It's a shame…" I started walking towards Mabel…"I just wanted to surprise her and now, I've come here to see how alleged friends treat each other. A pity, because I had something else prepared that now you are not going to witness, not see." She was crying when I reached her…

"Oh come on… Don't cry, don't give them more power and let them win…Be strong…"

"I am not crying because of what they did, I am crying because I forgot how it is to have someone to catch you when you fall…"

"Hey, what are we? Sacks of meat?" Dipper and Pacifica cried in unison.

"Thanks for ruining the moment!" Mabel answered, wiping her tears off.

"You don't know the best of it" A known voice echoed from the distance. Suddenly a black circle appeared in the middle of the courtyard, dark mist emanating from it. A ghastly silhouette that I have immediately recognized…

"You can't be serious, it wasn't even a day since we made the deal, now you're already enforcing it? Now, when I had a whole show prepared?"

"You know my ways, do you? You act as if you've never met me before. Now buckle up, we've got work to do." the Reaper said platonically.

"Wipe their memory will you? I've got enough on my head, without revealing other worlds to mortals…"

"Fine, ugh, "he sighed.

And as he appeared, we evaporated in thin air, going to God knows where.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter # 10

Blinking through dimensions is fun. Especially when you don't have any clue as to where you are going, you are travelling with a diabolical maniac and he wants you to assassinate someone. It's interesting enough how you come by people like this. In the world I have inhabited for almost a year, you can't live on a prayer. You must have friends. And there are obviously people who need friends in order to grow stronger. Reaper is one of them. My other friend, the one who had helped Pacifica and Dipper is someone I have met through Reaper. He was just the link between me and another realm , not a mentor and especially not a friend. It's that sort of acquaintance, so to speak that annoys you to death, but you need him near you. However, I am sure that this is not what anyone would have in mind, because right now I am going to aid in the elimination of someone. This will surely add me to some sort of blacklist, but I am a man of my word and I was bound to do this.

We soon arrived at our destination on a sunny beach, the sea wetting our feet as we reappeared in the mortal plane. I watched him frowning as he mumbled some words in a language I couldn't understand, nor wanted to. As soon as he finished his incantation, day turned to night and we were surrounded by tourists and townsfolk who were nowhere to be seen as we landed.

"You have a lot of explaining to do" I said as I approached him, breaking his trance.

"You only need to know of our target. Nothing more, nothing less. We have to move now, I have little time."

"Go ahead, I'll bug you with the details later."

"Cliché or not I was ordered to deal with a certain fellow that has broken the vow of our world. He has renounced his spectral form in order to gain wealth and fortune at the cost of betraying his kind."

"And you require the help of a fourteen year old boy who had stumbled upon, and I can't stress this enough, your world, because…"

"You may think you have been just an unfortunate accident, but you and all the Falls have long been chosen. Our rulers had known the course of the present for more than you can imagine. You are gifted, my friend and you don't know it, but you are. I know you think little of me, because I know what I have to do…"

"Now you definitely have a lot to explain" I responded abruptly as I listened to his briefing.

I was feeling as if I was a spy on a mission, when I actually was a hitman waiting for his target to reveal itself and die. We were out to hunt down what was now known as a Brazilian billionaire. Of course he lived in a big mansion with an equally big garden and an equally tough to beat security. He started by performing simple tasks for a certain cartel he was now a part of and slowly worked his way up the hierarchy becoming the leader's right hand. He stabbed him in the back ( literally) the following night, forcibly taking control of his empire. But he had no ability to run such a vast business, so he stepped down, employing a marionette to keep it on track, while still doing his bidding. Tonight he was supposed to "supervise" a trade and by supervise I mean influence, because as I could change dreams as I desired, he could change people's perception of reality.

"So, what's the plan?" I asked the stone cold man who brought me into this.

"You mean if we go in and raid the building or if we do a stealthy in and out?"

"Precisely."

"The latter."

"Should we go in?" I continued, watching in awe as we stood in front of 10 feet tall marble walls blocked us from seeing inside the court. "You know I can be invisible, right? I should be able to finish this in less than ten minutes and be back."

Reaper let out a sarcastic laugh.

"If it were that easy I would've gone in myself. We are mere humans the second we step on his estate. His influence gathered many exiled beings who sought shelter. He took them in and in exchange they vowed to protect him…"he ended with a long sigh.

"I should inform you that apart from my powers I have no physical strength, no combat experience, no parkour abilities and I am not good at strategical thinking. In other words, I am beginning to question your reasons to bring me here."

"Save the humbleness for your little friends. I know what you're capable of so you can't get out of this. Now accept your fate and let's go." He grunted as he put on his white skull mask and with a swift motion, threw a grappling hook and jumped the fence. I followed suit, using the last of my powers and I stepped into unknown territory.

The second we stepped on the grass an alarm sounded, warning all the guards on duty of our arrival. I heard footsteps on the alleyway behind us and immediately grabbed Reaper and shoved him into a nearby bush, while I hid behind a tree. The siren was still ringing by the time, the pair of guards, finishing their "Nothing suspicious here" chatter have gone. I signaled my friend to get up and we were making our way to the mansion.

When you are a ghost you get a few perks, such as you naturally move stealthily and silently. This is how the two of us have managed to walk on the main alley, sneaking from shadow to shadow, unnoticed by anyone. However, we still had to find a way to get inside and picking a lock was not an option. If only an opportunity would arise… As I was thinking about a way in, lady luck decided to finally shine upon us. The back door opened and a big black man came out, puffing a cigarette. I would die if I would reproduce the entire conversation between him and the stars to whom he complained about his misery for half an hour until he decided to go back in. With quick steps, Reaper jumped and stopped the door right before it closed and we were in. Now we only had to find our target…

"We're out of time…We must find him fast…" Reaper mumbled as we passed through an empty hallway.

"Time? What is this a race against the clock? What time?"

"Work now, questions later."

He then ran away with loud thuds, forgetting every bit of common sense. It wasn't long until his sudden mad run was noticed by nearby guards. I could hear their guns clicking and the doors opening as they were all making their way to intercept us.

"We need to run. NOW!" I shouted as Reaper knocked down a door and froze.

He stumbled upon the most guarded room of all time. And our target was obviously there…

"Who are you people and why did you feel the dire need to crash into my estate?" A sharp, bird-like voice asked.

"You don't know who we are but you know who sent us." Reaper replied

"Indeed. And now the only thing that keeps me from killing you is this boy you brought."

"Excuse me?" I chimed in their little conversation.

"Oh, pardon my manners. Let me introduce myself. I am now known as Paolo Ortez, but Reaper here used to call me Jester, for I have backstabbed him a lot of times. Now, poor him he is trying to kill me and prove to me that he was right. Spare me of that look of betrayal. I know what he said and I really don't want to feel your angst."

"Ok, then," I responded promptly. "How does your barrier work?"

"As long as I am alive, it will keep anyone like you from using his abilities, of any kind. There are no exceptions. Of course, you're thinking of killing me instantly and then running away, but if you move just the tiniest bit, be sure that your head will be pinned to that wall by 20 bullets."

I tested his words. By slightly moving my hand, I caused a flurry of iron to outline it. That moment, I realized that I was in a whole lot of trouble. His monologue marked the end of our mission, as we were immediately put to sleep by a well-aimed tranquilizer dart. The next thing I remember was waking up tied in a room, sitting in front of a chair who seemed to have had a person in it, because a loose piece of rope was lying on the floor. A small note was covered by his former ties. It was more scribbled then written, signaling that whoever wrote it was in a hurry. It read:

"You must kill the Jester. My time on your home realm was limited. Good luck!"

Very helpful. He left a kid to carry on a task not even the best men could pull off. But I knew a sure thing. I needed to carry on his will. First order of business was getting myself out of this room. By breathing in and out heavily, I managed to loosen the piece of rope tying me to my chair and now here I was roaming an empty room. Seemingly empty. These bad guys are really idiots in essence. They left a perfectly good crowbar under a pile of junk. With two cranks near the door's springs( yes this door has springs) and I was out. Unfortunately I didn't predict there were going to be guards nearby that would be alerted of my presence… The second the first one rose his rifle, I punched his comrade and used him as a meat shield. Undoubtedly he didn't shoot, so I slowly and undetectably approached him, then, when the distance was small enough, I shoved my prisoner into him, knocking them both out. Now I had a gun…

I was locked in close proximity to the aforementioned hallway and as I walked its length I couldn't help but wonder what was I doing here…For all I know, I was about to kill a man who hasn't been proven guilty nor innocent. I was simply keeping my word towards Reaper and this was enough reason for me to doubt. I couldn't trust none of them to tell the truth, so I just had to assume everything was false to begin with. This meant that either if I killed a man or not, it could end badly. So either way I was screwed from the beginning. I either lose my credibility or my innocence…

I smashed down the door, only to be greeted by a surprising sight. Ortez was sitting, alone in a chair, waiting with a cigar in his mouth. It was as if he was expecting me to come…

"It took you more, than expected. Have a seat." He invited me on a big armchair, aside him.

"I am comfortable here, thank you."

"Don't be foolish, child. I have a lot to tell you," he said, while with a small wave of his hand, the lights grew dimmer.

I decided that the worst that could happen was that I was going to be killed by a chair related death. The second I sat down, my doubts were confirmed as I was feeling that I was glued to the seat… Typical…

"You know, what I do?" he asked more to himself than to me.

"I am not sure that I want to know."

"I am a liberator, my friend." He stated inflating his words. "I free those like you and me from the harsh prison they have been put into by an unfair and cruel mishap. Your mind has been plagued with images of me being a monster, but I am no such thing. I am pure and my work is pure, untainted by the filth of other realms. I can free you too, should you be willing…"

"I don't think I want that either."

"Your evasive answers are doing nothing but persuading me to try more… You will join my cause."

"Oh, spare me of your big revolutionary ideas will you? You people are the clear evidence of involution of society, be it earthly or not. Special snowflakes who thing that their brilliant thoughts and ideals are to be imposed over an unruly and barbarian world. Every single time one of you has erupted in history, the world had to face massive setbacks just because of liberators and freedom fighters who pursued no other interests but theirs. So, to conclude my statement, excuse me for having a certain degree of skepticism , but you people are empirically bad."

"Such a pity that you think so little of me, but my purpose is true. And I hope that you understand the following course of action…" he said, a frown settling on his face, while he reached in his pocket for something. He pulled a gun on me.

"You're going to kill me? For not believing in your cause?"

"And for breaking and entering, trespassing, vandalism and violence against my staff."

"That's not your call, mister Ortez. That's the local authorities'"

"Who I command and own?"

"Yes."

I answered simply and promptly, despite my heart racing, for every second I feared that a bullet would pierce my head. However his lingering gave me an idea. Ortez was continuously gesticulating while speaking and doing so, he brought the gun very close to me. So close, that I could reach out for it…

"Let me ask you a question now," I mumbled trying to think of a good mind boggler.

"Sure. Let your last words be heard by a humble man, who will undoubtedly answer it."

"Why do you think you, out of all people are fit to rule a new order and create an army to fight the ruling society?"

"That's not exactly what I intend to do. You see, despite I am currently in possession of a lot of troops, so to speak, I don't intend of forcing the current out of position. I want them to slowly rot from the inside, so they would become rulers over a big realm of nothingness. It's not the hand that fires the bullet that has the most satisfaction from the kill…"

Ironically, at the end of his foreseeing sentence, I had managed to kick the gun out of his hand, into the air and straight into mine, the roles being now reversed.

"What will you do now, that you have the upper hand?" He asked mockingly.

"First and foremost, force you to free me from my comfy cell."

"Done. Now what?"

"You are a self-proclaimed smart man, you can figure it out right?"

"Do it then. Kill me." He mumbled under his breath, as if he was trying to hide his intentions from someone.

"I won't give you the death you long for. You said it yourself. Satisfaction is not earned by the one who pulls the trigger, but by the one who benefits from the hit…Raise your barrier."

With swift hand gestures, that I didn't quite understand, I could feel my powers surging back to me and now I only had to do the job.

"You know, that I could kill you now and be gone in seconds, right?"

"You can, but you won't."

He was wrong. I pulled the trigger and he fell as if struck by lightning, then his body vanished, leaving behind a shroud of black mist. A siren immediately started flooding the atmosphere with its obnoxious sound and I immediately vanished and returned to the place I ported from… Immediately, I realized what Reaper's incantations signified. It created a time lapse for us to roam so that when I returned it would be as if no time has passed. Physics exist and I don't need to explain them to you. Either way, I came back seeing that the world was still shocked by Pacifica and I arriving. The course of actions went on unchanged, a rare occurrence when meddling with time… I still had one thing to do… Make things right.


End file.
